Nobles
by hakkai31004
Summary: Things have happened after the attack, and now they have to find the last spirit stone. The Nobles now come out of the shadows to help their king. The characters of ThunderCats are not mine, but all OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Tygra and Cheetara were getting fire wood while the kittens, Lion-O, and Panthro were at camp setting up for the night. When Tygra and Cheetara returned, and sat the wood near where Lion-O was sitting. Cheetara knew that he was hurt, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with Tygra, and nothing was going to change that. Before long they were all eating, and Bengali watched them from the tree tops. Lion-O knew that someone was watching them from the trees. After they were done, Lion-O stood up, and walked over to the forest. Bengali knew that he was discovered, and jumped down in front of Lion-O. Panthro knew who that was, and stood. Bengali walked back to the group with Lion-O.

"Well it's good to see you, Bengali. It's been too long; where have you been my friend." Said Panthro.

"Out here in the forests of Thundra." Said Bengali.

"Why?" Panthro asked.

"You know why, you were there when the King ordered the four of us to wait out here till the day came that our help would be needed. Well it was something like that, because it's has been a long time, and you don't remember everything." Said Bengali.

"Who are you?" Lion-O asked.

"This is Bengali, he is the Noble to the East." Said Panthro.

Cheetara was in awe of Bengali, and couldn't speak. Tygra said that he'd never heard of the Nobles. Everything was soon explained, and Bengali joined their group. Panthro asked where they could find Pumyra, Lynx-O, and Angara. Bengali had said that he had a general idea about where Pumyra and Lynx-O were, but where Angara was he didn't know. Panthro didn't know what to say, but then when he thought about it some more.

"How could you not know where your own sister is?" Panthro asked.

"You know how Angara is. She does not like to stay in one place too long, but that is a different story when it was the palace; there she would stay till she was not needed anymore." Said Bengali.

"She was always strict, but never with Claudus." Said Panthro.

"What was she like when she was around my father?" Lion-O asked.

"Understanding, never more than understanding." Said Bengali.

They talked for a while more before they went to get some sleep. In the morning, they had something to eat, packed up, and were on their way to find the next Noble. As they were heading towards the south, Panthro was about to turn, and head west, but Bengali told him that he needed to keep going south. Panthro asked if there might be one of the Nobles in the south, and he said yes. Panthro then said that he would continue going south. They soon neared the South city, and Bengali said that they should stay at the forest line, and stay hidden. Lion-O asked why, and Bengali told him that there were a lot of reptiles in the city. And the last they needed is to have the King taken hostage. Lion-O said that was a good point, and then asked Bengali what he was doing.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can't find any Thunderian's that are still loyal to Pumyra." Said Bengali.

"Why wouldn't they be loyal to her still?" Cheetara asked.

"Would you be if you had a lot of reptiles looking over your shoulder every waking moment?" Bengali asked.

Cheetara didn't answer that because the only answer she'd be able to give was to say that she would be doing what they say. Bengali then grabbed a cloak, and put it on. He told them to stay there, and he'd be back as soon as possible. They watched as he walked towards the city; Bengali knew what he needed, and when he came to the gate carefully walked past as not to give himself away. Once he was past the gate he went to the various food stalls to get supplies, and leave word with the venders if they were still loyal. Once that was done, he went back to them, and Tygra asked if he did what he said he'd do. Bengali said that he did, but they should go to the other side of South city to meet up with Pumyra if she comes. Panthro said to get into the tank and they'd get going. They went around, and when they got to the other side of South city, they stopped, and waited. It was night fall, and the fire was going; Cheetara handed out the food to everyone, and that's when a figure started to walk towards them. Bengali knew who it was, and said welcome.

"It's good to see you again, Bengali. I didn't think that you'd be the one calling us back together. I thought it would be Angara." Said Pumyra.

"No, because I don't think that she knows that it's time to take, and stop Mum-Ra." Said Bengali.

"Her not know, the world must then be coming to an end; because there isn't much that Angara doesn't know." Said Pumyra.

"That much I know, but we have been away from the palace for a long time. By the way you remember Panthro; this is Cheetara, Wally Kit, Wally Cat, Prince Tygra, and the new Lord of the Thundercats Lord Lion-O." said Bengali.

Pumyra then bowed, and said that she was pleased to meet everyone. Before long, they were off to the west; there they would find Lynx-O. Three days went by, and they were at the entrance of the West city.


	2. Chapter 2

Bengali then did the same as he did in South city; he put on a cloak, and went in the city. He then returned with supplies, and they again went to the other side of the city, and waited. Evening came, and Cheetara had started to cook when a figure was coming towards them. When the light illuminated the figure, Bengali saw who it was.

"Well it's good to see you again." Said Bengali.

"I take it that's Lynx-O." said Tygra.  
"I see the prince still knows me. Well where is prince Lion-O." said Lynx-O.

"Right here, but my father is dead, and now I am the King." Said Lion-O.

"Please excuse me my lord. I never received word that your father was dead." Said Lynx-O.

Lynx-O then sat near the fire, and Cheetara handed him some food. He also said it was strange that Bengali was the one that was bringing them together, and not Angara. Lion-O then asked who this Angara was, and why was she was so important.

"Well, she is the Noble to the North. She also is the leader of the Council of Nobles. But what the Council of Nobles does is keep the rulers in line. Making sure they don't cross the line from being kind, and good rulers; to being cruel and unjust rulers." Said Panthro.

"Why does a single group have power over the king?" Tygra asked.

"No one knows that, it's been that way since the kingdom was formed." Said Bengali.

The look on their faces was priceless. Days went by, and they were still looking for Angara. As they were walking through the forest, and they came face-to-face with Monkian, Jackalman, and Slythe. Before they knew it, they were taken captive. As the Mutants were taking them somewhere, Angara was watching every move they made. When she knew how to stop them, and get the new king free, so she put her plan into action. When she saw Bengali, she knew that it was time to stop Mumm-Ra. Just as they were thinking about how to get free, suddenly there was a large explosion.

"What just happened?" Slythe asked.

"I don't know." Said Jackalman.

Just then another five arrows were shot, and pinned Slythe to the ground. Wally Kit looked up to the ridge above, and saw a woman standing there. The woman then jumped down, and landed down in front of the group. The mutants saw who she was, and knew that they had trouble. Slythe's friends got him free, and they knew that more arrows would come; the mutants then run off. Bengali had walked up to his sister, and when she turned; she came face to face with her brother.

"Well, hello sister. Didn't think we'd find you along the way." Said Bengali.

"Well Bengali I see you got the Nobles together." Said Angara.

"Yes, I did. I also have the king, his brother, and few of their friends." Said Bengali.

"The king doesn't have a brother." Said Angara.

"He does since the king is now Lion-O." said Bengali.

Angara looked to the group, and saw the sword of Omens strapped to a cat that looked like a young Claudus. She looked back at her brother, and he shook his head yes. She didn't want to think about Claudus being dead. She liked Claudus, and respected him. She glanced back to the group, and then looked back at her brother. She told Bengali that they had to get going. He asked to where, and she told him to her home. She started to walk away, and the group had walked up to Bengali.

"Where is she going?" Lion-O asked.

"Leading us to the North Kingdom, her home." Said Bengali.

"She didn't even come to talk to us." Said Willy Kit.

"Well, she's not completely sold on Lion-O being the king. She didn't even know that your father was dead." Said Bengali.

"That doesn't matter, showing respect is more important." Said Cheetara.

"Yes, that's true, but Angara is someone who only gives respect if the one shows that they deserve it." Said Bengali.

Bengali told them that they should go with her. As soon as Mum-Ra would find out, they'd be back he told them. They followed with the thunder tank, and by late that evening, they arrived at the palace of the North Kingdom. They entered the grounds of the palace, and they had seen a group of at least ten guards come out of the shadows.

"Any problems, my lady?" Theo asked.

"No, they are with me. You may go back to your posts." Said Angara.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, my lady." Said Theo.

The guards moved away, but soon a lone cat came out of the dark, and Angara gave him her bow and arrows. The cat said he would make a couple of arrows to put back in the quiver. Angara stopped, and turned to him; she told him that dusk had fallen, and he should be home with his family. The cat said that they wouldn't mind, and Angara said she would. The cat looked at Angara for a moment longer, and the cat bowed. He said he'd put the bow and arrows away, and then go home. Angara smiled, and then walked away. When they moved into the palace, Tia came rushing to them.

"My lady, I'm so glad you're home safe. And who might our guests be?" Tia asked.

"You know the Council members. This is Lord Lion-O and his friends." Said Angara.

"But I thought that." Tia said before getting cut off by Angara.

"I know. I thought the same, but when the siege of the Center Kingdom happened, Lord Claudus must have been killed by Mum-Ra." Said Angara.

"I am so sorry my Lord Lion-O, and Prince Tygra." Said Tia.

"Thank you." Said Lion-O.

Angara then started to walk away, when Tia spoke up about the meal. Angara said that she was going check on something, and to let the others begin eating. Then she told Tia to have three other staff members set up rooms for her guests. Tia said ok, and turned to the others; she told them to follow her. Lion-O was still looking up the stair case that Angara had gone up. He was wondering what was going to happen next; he then felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned to see Tygra standing there.

"Come brother, you can't gain what she isn't willing to give. Besides we're in her home, we should show respect, and wait." Said Tygra.

"Tygra, I'm going to take a guess that just saying that I'm the king isn't going to change her mind." Said Lion-O.

"I'm afraid not. Now let's go, I'm starving; we haven't had anything nice like this since we left our home." Said Tygra.

Lion-O, and Tygra soon entered the dining room, and sat down. Once the food was served, and everyone was eating, Pumyra had noticed that Lion-O was just picking at his food.

"Don't worry Lion-O, for as long as I've known Angara, she's always acted like that. She's just dealt with a lot of cats that would use her for their own interests so much that she doesn't trust or give it very easily." Said Pumyra.

"So how would I earn something like that?" Lion-O asked.

"At this moment; I don't know. When the time comes you'll know what to do, and that is when Angara will except you as king, and that is when she'll begin to trust you." Said Pumyra.

"Thanks." Said Lion-O.

Lion-O didn't know what to think, he had to earn his right as king in Angara's eyes. But what he didn't know was how do it, or when that would be. Before long Tia came back, and said that their rooms were ready. As they were led off to their rooms, Lion-O wanted to know everything he needed to get Angara to trust him. In the morning Angara got three of her staff to wake the Nobles up, and inform them of a meeting. Once the Nobles were up, and dressed; they went to the council chamber. When they arrived, Angara was already there.

"Morning sister." Said Bengali.

"Morning." Said Angara.

"Should the king not be here?" Pumyra asked.

"I think he should be here as well." Said Lynx-O.

"I don't. He maybe the king in name, but he is not a king where he needs to be." Said Angara.

"Why don't you let him show you what kind of king he can be." Said Bengali.

"Perhaps another time. We haven't had a council meeting in many years, and I would like to get a feel for what has happened." Said Angara.

Each Noble told Angara about what has happened since they were sent out among the forest, and the people. Bengali then asked why they didn't find her, or why she wasn't the one to bring the Nobles together. Angara said that Claudus wanted her to stay behind because of a vision Jaga had. He was concerned, and wanted someone to make sure that Lion-O and the others were able to escape. Bengali had chuckled, and Angara had asked him what was so funny. He quickly collected himself, and said that nothing was funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Angara didn't believe him, but there were other things that needed to be done before they could go up against Mum-Ra. It was almost mid-day when the meeting was over, and the Nobles went to get something to eat. Lion-O was with his friends, and his brother when the Noble came into the room.

"We began to wonder when you would join us." Said Panthro.

"We had a council meeting." Said Bengali.

"Shouldn't Lion-O have been there as well?" Panthro asked.

"Yea, but Angara only wanted to know what was going on while we were out amongst the forest." Said Pumyra.

"Still." Said Tygra.

"Angara is not one to, who am I kidding. She said at the meeting that Lion-O maybe the king in name, but not a king where he needs to be, and don't ask me what that means." Said Bengali.

"What she means is that Lion-O maybe the king because of being the heir, but to her he needs to earn the title of king." Said Lynx-O.

Cheetara knew that Lion-O was getting rather annoyed with Angara. Lion-O had then gotten up from the table, and left the room. He went out to the gardens, and seen Tia picking up some apples that were on the ground. Lion-O got her attention, and Tia bowed.

"Please don't, you don't have to bow to me." Said Lion-O.

"But you're the king." Said Tia.

"I know, but Angara doesn't think so." Said Lion-O.

"Please forgive her, she's dealt with a lot since becoming the Noble of the North." Said Tia.

"What do you mean, you've known Angara for a while?" Lion-O asked.

"I have been working in this palace for many years. I was here when the last Noble chose Angara." Said Tia.

Lion-O was about to ask another question when a cat came from around the tree. He was younger, and looked like Tia some. The younger cat then bowed, and when he straitened, he asked if she needed anything else.

"Your majesty, I would like to introduce my son; this is Brion." Said Tia.

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Said Brion.

"Nice to meet you as well." Said Lion-O.

"Brion, don't forget, Lady Angara asked for you to help her." Said Tia.

"Right mother, again nice to finally meet you your majesty." Said Brion.

Brion then left to go find Lady Angara. Tia then went about picking up the rest of the apples. Lion-O then started to help Tia. Angara had been watching from the balcony of her office. Brion knocked on the open door, and Angara told him to come in. He walked up to her, and looked out into the gardens. He knew who she was looking at.

"You know he isn't that bad my lady." Said Brion.

"I know, but I still don't know if he has what he needs to be king." Said Angara.

"My mother said that you needed my help." Said Brion.

"See if Robar is back. If he is let him know I would like an update." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Brion.

He bowed, and left her office. Angara continued to watch Lion-O from the balcony. Just then there was another came, and she was surprised that Robar came that quickly. She told them to come in, and when the door opened; she moved to her desk. Angara looked at the cat that entered the room.

"Bengali, what do you need brother?" Angara asked.

"A word." Said Bengali.

"And?" Angara asked.

"Lion-O." said Bengali.

"What about him?" Angara asked.

"We've all noticed your attitude towards him." Said Bengali.

Lion-O was the last cat she wanted to talk about. Just as Bengali was about to start his argument on behalf of Lion-O, another knock came to her office door. Angara told them to come in, and Robar walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

"My lady, I have come as fast as I could. Brion told me that you wanted an update." Said Robar.

"Excuse me brother, our discussion will have to wait. I have some matters of state to attend to." Said Angara.

Bengali stood, and looked at his sister; he then got half way to the door when he turned to face her.

"Don't think for one minute I will let this drop. We will have this discussion, it was good to see you again Robar." Said Bengali.

"Good to see you again as well Lord Bengali." Said Robar.

"Remember sister." Said Bengali.

Bengali then went to the door, and left her office. Robar looked back at his lady, and look a little uncomfortable. Angara then asked Robar for his report.

"I found three beds of those flowers. One of those beds is rather large. Should I go, and take care of them?" Robar asked.

"No, I will get some men together, and take care of the matter. You should go be with your family, you've been away for four days." Said Angara.

"Yes my lady. Thank you, and be careful." Said Robar.

"I will." Said Angara.

Robar then excused himself, and left Angara's office. Angara looked outside again, she then turned to leave her office to get changed. Just as she reached the stairs, she seen Seymour (one of the young guards). She stopped him, and told him to get Tyrell, and tell him to get eight men of her guard together; he looked at her wondering why, but Angara told him that Robar returned. Seymour was still confused. She didn't have the time to explain, so Angara told him to tell Tyrell that Robar was back, and he would know what it meant. Seymour said ok, and went to tell Tyrell. Angara then continued up to her room, but she also had a nagging feeling that something was yet to happen. When she entered her room, there sitting on the side of her bed was Pumyra.

"Pumyra, what can I do for you?" Angara asked.

"I would like to talk to you." Said Pumyra.

"Sure ok; I hope you don't mind if I change while we do." Said Angara.

"For?" Pumyra asked.

"I have a matter to deal with in the north forest." Said Angara.

"Then of course, do as you need to." Said Pumyra.

Angara had a feeling that she was going to regret that decision, but she was going to see where it led first. Pumyra knew that Angara wouldn't want to discuss this particular matter, but since she had Angara trapped in a manner of speaking. She then got up from the bed, and ventured over to the window. As she was looking out of the window at nothing in particular, she started speaking.

"You know he is trying." Said Pumyra.

"Who?" Angara answered back.

"You know who. Lord Lion-O is trying to be a good, respectable king, and you are doing nothing to help him." Said Pumyra.

"We as nobles are only to make sure that he doesn't cross that line, and you know what line I am talking about. We are not here to hold his hand, and tell him what needs to be done." Said Angara.

"I never said anything about holding hands." Said Pumyra.

"You didn't have to, it was implied." Said Angara.

Pumyra raised her eyes to the sky, and then shook her head. Angara seemed to be able to detect the unspoken word. Angara came out of her closet, and looked at Pumyra, and told her that she had to get going. Angara got to her bedroom door, and looked back at Pumyra, then told her that every king has to make their own mark; Angara then looked at the door, and continued to say that Lion-O wants someone to tell him what that mark has to be.

"Angara, you should talk to him." Said Pumyra.

"No, if he is unwilling to take the step that will show me what I need to know, then there is nothing to talk about." Said Angara.

She then opened the door, and left her room. Pumyra knew what Angara said was the truth, and she hated to admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

Pumyra had then left Angara's room to join the others. The conversation didn't happen the way she wanted it to. Pumyra then seen Lion-O coming down the path towards her.

"Hello, your majesty." Said Pumyra.

"Hello, Lady Pumyra." Said Lion-O.

"Is something wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"No, well maybe, I don't know. I was helping Tia with picking the apples up off the ground. Now I was taking a walk, so I could think. Why does Angara hate me so much?" Lion-O asked.

"She doesn't hate you. She just wants you to show her that you can handle being king without having self doubt. Show her how serious you are about being king." Said Pumyra.

"How do I do that?" Lion-O asked.

Pumyra walked up to Lion-O, and placed her right hand on his shoulder, and told him that it would come to him. Lion-O said thanks, and went to continue on his walk. As Pumyra stood there, with her heart breaking; she wanted to help him, but she couldn't, not without Angara finding out about it. Then Pumyra said under her breath "if only Angara didn't have to leave". Then the idea hit her; she turned to see Lion-O walking away from her. That's when she called to him.

"Your majesty, do you wish to end this with Angara?" Pumyra asked.

"You know I do." Said Lion-O.

"Then you'll find her at the stable." Said Pumyra.

"The stable?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes, the stable. And you'd better hurry, she has to take care of a matter, and I am unsure as to when she'll be back." Said Pumyra.

Lion-O then thought about where the stables were, and Pumyra told him to go strait, and when the path splits, he was to go left. Lion-O thanked her, and went off towards the stables. Pumyra then continued to go join the others with a devious smile on her face. She then thought to herself "Now try to get out of talking to Lion-O". Pumyra had seen one of the servents, and asked where the rest of the Nobles were.

Lion-O went the way Pumyra said to, and found himself at the stable. He heard someone start speaking, and walked closer to the door. He seen that it was Angara.

"Let's take care of these flowers, and get back safely. I don't want to see anyone taking any unnecessary risks out there, do you all understand." Said Angara.

Tyrell then told Angara that they had a guest. Angara looked at the stable door, and seen Lion-O.

"Is there anything I can help you with your majesty?" Angara asked.

"I would like to speak to you." Said Lion-O.

"I wish I could, but I have a matter to deal with." Said Angara.

"Then I'll go with you." Said Lion-O.

"I'm afraid that this matter is not for the faint of heart." Said Angara.

"I can handle it." Said Lion-O.

Angara stared into his eyes, and could see that he was determined to go with them. Everything inside of Angara was telling her not to let him go; Tyrell walked over, and put his hand on her shoulder. He whispered to her that she might find out more about him. Now everything inside her was screaming at her not to let him go.

"Alright; Tyrell saddle a beast for him (She turned to the group). We'll leave as soon as the king is ready." Said Angara.

Seymour came into the stable carrying some packs that he handed out to the guardsmen. Tyrell told him to inform Lord Bengali that Lord Lion-O was going with Lady Angara. Seymour asked about the king's brother and friends. Angara then told Seymour that Lord Bengali would inform them. Seymour then ran off to deliver the message. Once everyone was ready, even the king; they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Bengali was with Lynx-O, Cheetara, Panthro, and Tygra. The kittens were exploring the palace grounds. Pumyra had turned to go down the path to the center of Angara's hedge garden. When she seen Bengali, the devious smile returned. Panthro noticed Pumyra, and the look on her face. When she took a seat, Panthro had to know.

"You have the look of someone who just played a trick on someone." Said Panthro.

"Yes, I did. After my chat with Angara about Lion-O, I got the impression that she wasn't going to give Lion-O any moral support; so I kind of put her in a position where she's going to have to deal with Lion-O." said Pumyra.

"And what would that be?" Lynx-O asked.

At that moment Seymour walked up to Bengali, and told him that he had a message for him. Bengali then asked what the message was. Seymour whispered into Bengali's ear about Lord Lion-O going with Lady Angara. When Seymour straitened, Bengali was looking at him as if he grew another head and horns.

"When did this happen?" Bengali asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I don't think she liked it very much to tell you the truth." Said Seymour.

"Thanks Seymour, you may return to your duties." Said Bengali.

"Thank you, Lord Bengali." Said Seymour.

Bengali watched as Seymour left them. Cheetara just watched Bengali shake his head, and then looked right at Pumyra; but Pumyra was taking a drink, and trying not to look at Bengali.

"What did you do?" Bengali asked.

"I don't understand what you mean." Said Pumyra.

"What's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"It seems Pumyra had given Lion-O the idea to deal with Angara right away. Now they are headed to the north forest to deal with some matter Angara has to address." Said Bengali.

Lynx-O said that he was very sure everything was going to be fine. Bengali couldn't believe this, the north forest was far more dangerous than any forest he knew of. Cheetara was going ask why he was so worried, but she asked if he was afraid of what Angara may do to the king. He assured her that wasn't the case. She then asked why he was so worried. Bengali stood up, came around his chair, and said that the north forest had a lot of tiny cliffs; not to mention the animals that called the place home. Lynx-O gave a chuckle; he then said that he believed Lord Lion-O would be fine.

"Bengali, why are you not afraid for Angara, or the men with her?" Panthro asked.

"Because a year after Angara became the Noble of the North, she spent at least two months in that forest learning everything about it." Said Bengali.

They were shocked that Angara would do that. Pumyra then asked about the guards that she would take with her. Bengali said that every new guard must spend a month, or two in the forest. Tygra asked if they did the same; Pumyra said that her kingdom was mostly all farm land. Lynx-O said that his kingdom is mostly sand, and swamps. Bengali said that his was mostly small bodies of water. Cheetara said that the north kingdom was surrounded by forest.

"Yes, the north is surrounded by forest. She wants to make sure that everyone that serves under her, knows how dangerous the forest can be. That's why I am worried for Lion-O." said Bengali.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine." Said Panthro.

They were going to discuss something else, but Tia came up to them. Pumyra asked her if there was anything she needed. She told them that evening meal was ready, and that the kittens had already started. Bengali said that they should go join them, and got up from the chair. Bengali was wondering now how Angara was doing with Lion-O out there. Then he pictured Angara's discomfort with having Lion-O there. He could only chuckle at that thought, and headed off with the others to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Angara had been thinking how she allowed Lion-O to come with them. He didn't know the forest, and that could be dangerous. Tyrell, and Theo could see her anxiety over having the king with them. Tyrell road up to her, and asked what was wrong. Angara looked at him, and told him to take a guess.

"You could've left him there, but if he wanted to come he would've found a way. It is better he be with us, and not on his own." Said Tyrell.

"Maybe you are right, but I still worry that something is going to happen, and it is going to involve him." Said Angara.

"If you want, I can look after him." Said Tyrell.

"Are you sure you want that responsibility?" Angara asked.

"I insist on it." Said Tyrell.

"Alright then." Said Angara.

Angara knew that they were going to be reaching a place to set up camp soon, so she called two of her guards up to her. She told them to go find some game, and meet them at camp. One had asked where camp would be, and Angara pointed to the clearing up ahead. They said ok, and road off; Lion-O seen two of the guards ride off in another direction, and asked Tyrell about it.

"Lady Angara sent them to find some game, and the rest of us are going on to the clearing to set up camp." Said Tyrell.

"I see, how does every one of you seem so comfortable in this forest?" Lion-O asked.

"Lady Angara has all new guards spend a month or two in this forest in order to learn it." Said Tyrell.

"Why so long?" Lion-O asked.

"That's not long at all actually. Lady Angara only spent two months in the forest herself." Said Tyrell.

"So she doesn't expect anyone to spend any more time than she did in the forest." Said Lion-O.

"Exactly; now we'd better catch up." Said Tyrell.

When they got back up to the group, Angara was already helping a few of the men set up some tents. As Lion-O and Tyrell were dismounting Theo came up to them. Tyrell asked Theo what he needed. Theo looked at Lion-O, but then turned to face Tyrell, and said that Lady Angara wanted them to gather firewood.

"I'm guessing that she expects us to also get it started as well." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, that's right." Said Theo.

"Alright, let's go your majesty. Lady Angara will be wanting the fire started so that when the men hunting game return, the food can start roasting." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell took the reins from Lion-O, and handed them to Theo. Tyrell and Lion-O walked off, and about an hour later they returned with very large piles branches under their arms. Tyrell helped him set up the spot where the fire was going to be. It took a few tries, but Lion-O managed to get a flame going. Lion-O then got up, and looked around, but he didn't see Angara. He asked Tyrell where she could've gone, and Tyrell said that she may have gone to take care of something. Lion-O looked around, and Angara was walking back into camp with the two men she sent to hunt game. They walked over to the rest of the group, and Theo offered to help clean the game. Angara held a rabbit out to him, and he went off.

"Thank you both for getting that fire started quickly." Said Angara.

"Not a problem my lady." Said Tyrell.

Angara walked over to another man, and asked him a few things before going off to her tent. A few hours past, and one of the guards told Angara that the meat was ready. Angara then said that she'd be right there, she got up from her cot, and went to get some of the meat before the men decided to eat it on her. She came out of the tent, and headed over to the fire, and sat on one of the logs that were around the fire. Theo handed Angara some of the meat, and she watched as one of the other men made a joke; everyone began to laugh. Lion-O came over, and sat down next to Angara

"Why is it that you dislike about me?" Lion-O asked.

Angara looked to her left, and seen that Lion-O had sat himself down next to her.

"I don't dislike you, but there is something that I need to have you show me before I can except you as the king." Said Angara.

"And what would that be?" Lion-O asked.

"You'll know when the time comes." Said Angara.


	9. Chapter 9

Angara had gone back to her tent, and gone to sleep. Lion-O was wondering what she meant by he'd know when the time came. Lion-O then got up, and went to get some sleep.

Before long Lion-O felt his shoulder being shaken, he opened an eye, and seen Theo there. He asked what was going on. Theo said that it was time to wake up, they had to move on to the first patch, he then said that Lady Angara wanted to get the two small patches taken care of before dusk.

"Ok, I'll be out in just a moment." Said Lion-O.

"Be quick, Lady Angara wants to get moving as soon as possible." Said Theo.

Theo left the tent, and Lion-O sat up; he rubbed his eyes, and looked at the opening of the tent. He was wondering what he gotten himself into, but now was not the time to think about that. Then something Theo said to him made him wonder; what patches, and what are these patches made of. Lion-O then got up off the cot, and went out to join everyone. A few of the men were packing up the tents, one was putting out the camp fire, Lion-O then found Tyrell getting the beast ready. He walked over to Tyrell, and offered his help. Tyrell then told him what needed to be done, and Lion-O went off to get the canteens filled.

"Tyrell." Said Angara.

"Lady Angara, what can I do for you?" Tyrell asked.

"Make sure you keep a close eye on him. To get to the first patch of those flowers we have to go through some heavy brush." Said Angara.

"Don't worry my lady, I will keep watch over him." Said Tyrell.

Before long everyone was mounted, and Angara looked back to make sure that everything was sound. Then she rode off with Lion-O, and her men behind her. It only took an hour before they reached their first patch. One of the younger guards with them took the beasts, and the other seven started to gather some rocks to place around the patch of flowers. Once that was done, Tyrell walked over by Lion-O.

"We're here for flowers." Said Lion-O.

"Not just any kind of flowers. The pollen of this flower mimics the effects of Thundranium." Said Tyrell.

"I don't understand the rocks." Said Lion-O.

"The way to deal with them is to burn them. Lady Angara had been the Noble of the North for five years. There was a young man that had gone hiking in the forest with his girlfriend. He had encountered the flower; the young man and his girlfriend got back, and he went to sleep the night, but he didn't wake up the next morning." Said Tyrell.

"Is he alright now, did he ever wake up?" Lion-O asked.

"He did, our healer at the time had known about an antidote that helped him." Said Tyrell.

"Who was he?" Lion-O asked.

"Theo." Said Tyrell.

He seen Theo saying something to Angara, and could believe it.

"Alright light the fire." Said Angara.

Two guardsmen walked over with lighted torches, and put them into the flowers. The flowers caught fire easily, but it took a while for them to burn. When Angara notice that they were just a pile of ash; she gave a nod, and the same two guardsmen walked over and put water on the fire. Once Angara felt the soil was damp enough where it wouldn't cause a fire, she told everyone to mount up, and they would get to the next spot. Lion-O was sure that he was learning many things about Angara that he didn't know before. They were off, and when mid-day came Tyrell handed Lion-O something.

"What's this?" Lion-O asked.

"Food. Lady Angara doesn't want to stop to eat, because the other small patch is a ways away. She wants to burn those flowers before we make camp." Said Tyrell.

"Seems reasonable." Said Lion-O.

He began to eat; then over three hills, and down one rocky hill side, they made it to the patch of flowers. The guardsmen did the same as before, and once that one was done, the ground was doused in water. Angara had then led everyone to the nearby clearing, where they began to set up camp.

That evening Lion-O sat near Tyrell; which was across the way from Angara, who was talking to Theo. Lion-O watched how Angara had interacted with her guards. It soon it got late, and Lion-O went to get some sleep. Again morning came too soon. Tyrell woke Lion-O this time; as Lion-O was eating he was looking around for Angara.

"When you're done, we'll get the water for everyone while camp gets broken down." Said Tyrell.

"Ok, I haven't seen Angara yet." Said Lion-O.

"She wanted to get a quick wash before we all got going." Said Tyrell.

Just ten minutes after Tyrell said that, Angara came walking into camp. Lion-O then got up, and gathered the canteens. He walked over to Tyrell, and said that they'd better get started. Tyrell agreed, and got up; when they got back to camp, everything was packed up, and they were only waiting on Lion-O and Tyrell. Once they were ready, they were off to the next, and last patch of flowers. It took them three hours, but they got to the point where the flowers were to be, but Angara didn't see them. She went to get closer to the edge, that's when she heard a crack. She gave a yell, and the guards came running, but they wouldn't get there in time. Lion-O rushed forward, grabbed Angara's wrist. He pulled her up, and to the side, but he had off set his balance. He fell down off the small cliff, and landed in the flowers.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrell had went to find a short cut down, he passed two trees, and found a path down; as he was coming down, Lion-O tried to get up, but collapsed back into the flowers. Tyrell raced over, and pulled Lion-O out of the flower bed. The other including Angara soon reached them; Theo was going to help Tyrell, but Angara told him to stay put.

"Tyrell, do you think that you can ride with him on one beast?" Angara asked.

"Yes, my lady I can." Said Tyrell.

"Good, Theo go get two beast ready. I want the rest of you to take care of these flowers, then come back to the palace." Said Angara.

Tyrell had gotten mounted with Lion-O, and Angara got mounted on the other beast. They then rode for the palace as fast, and as hard as they could. Before long they reached the back gate of the palace; they left the beasts with the gate keeper, and went to enter the palace. They stuck to the back way to get to Lion-O's room. Angara seen Tia coming out of the room her brother was using.

"Tia, where is the wash tub?" Angara asked.

"In Lord Bengali's room. I have to fetch the water; he wanted to take a bath." Said Tia.

"Well, I need you to put it in Lord Lion-O's room now, and please don't ask me why." Said Angara.

Tia went back into Lord Bengali's room to get the tub. Twenty minutes later it was set up in Lion-O's room, and she'd started filling it with warm water. While she was doing that Angara ha gotten two male servants to come to Lion-O's room. After Tia was done filling the tub, she went to get some linens, and some help

"My lady, is there something you need of us?" Suno asked.

"Come with me." Said Angara.

She then cracked the door open, and asked if it was alright; Tyrell yelled back that it was. She then took in the two servants, and explained what she wanted done. They said that it would be done. Angara then left the room; coming back with her arms full of clean linen's, one maid had a change of clothes for Lion-O, and the other had a large laundry bag. Tyrell soon came out, and Angara told him to take a very thorough bath. He was going to argue, but went to do as he was told. Once everyone was set their tasks; Angara had gone to get her herbs. Meanwhile, the Nobles, and the thundercats were again in the garden. Wally Cat noticed how the servants were bustling everywhere they went.

"I wonder what has everyone so rushed around here?" WilyKat asked.

"I don't know, but I would like to find out." Said Bengali.

After what seemed like hours, only took about an hour and fifteen minutes. The antidote was in him, he was free of the pollen from his fur, in bed with a pair of pajama pants on, and all that was left was for him to wake up. Angara sat down in the chair next to the fire place that was facing Lion-O's bed.

Bengali, and the others had left the garden to get seated for the mid-day meal. As they were coming into the foyer, they seen two guards at the bottom of the stairs. Cheetara went to the stairs under the pretense of getting something from her room. When she got to the stairs, the guards stopped her.

"I just need to get something from the room I am using." Said Cheetara.

"I'm afraid that we can't let anyone up on the second level, at least until Lady Angara says otherwise." Said Leon.

"Please let her pass. I am giving it as an order." Said Bengali.

"I'm afraid I can't obey. Lady Angara's orders trump yours when she is within the palace grounds." Said Leon.

Just as Bengali was going to say something to the contrary, everyone heard shouting coming from a nearby hall. They watched as Tyrell came walking towards them with three maids running after him. Now they were very confused, as they were looking at each other, a squeak came from the direction that Tyrell was coming from. They all looked, and they watched as Tyrell was helping one of the maids up off the floor.

"Now, let's get you back; we have to finish." Said Jana.

"I told you I'm clean. Come at me with those so called clothes, to me they seem like floor brushes, but come at me with those clothes I may lose my fur." Said Tyrell.

"Stop being a child, and get back in there." Said Sandra.

"Come. . . . on. . . . . We were told. . . . to make sure." Said Lorna as she was trying to push Tyrell in the direction they wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrell was getting a kick out of Lorna trying to push him back. He then heard some chuckles coming from the other side of the foyer. He looked up, and seen the others standing there watching. Tyrell then gave a shy smile, and put his hands around Lorna's waist. He picked her up, and put her down next to Sandra. He then walked over to the others, and Pumyra looked at him as if he had a spot of something on him.

"Do I have something on me?" Tyrell asked.

"Why are they all bent on getting you back the bath?" Panthro asked.

"I got a ton of pollen on me from the flowers we had to take care of." Said Tyrell.

"Flowers, Lion-O went with you, Angara, and those men to take care of flowers." Said Tygra sounding annoyed.

"These flowers can put you into a deep sleep." Said Tyrell.

As they were talking, Jana went to get some help. When she returned ten minutes later, Tyrell felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned, and seen Tia standing behind him. Tia had the look of one unhappy woman; then she took one hand and crooked one finger. Tyrell slowly walked towards her.

"I hear that you are causing problems." Said Tia.

"I am not. I don't have any more pollen on me, and they're trying to remove my fur." Said Tyrell.

"I'll be the judge of that." Said Tia.

Tia then looked at every inch where the pollen would be. When she was done, she said that he was fine. Jana then came up to him, and put her hands on her hips.

"You're lucky." Said Jana.

Jana then stormed off; Sandra and Lorna had to run to catch up to her. Tia then started to walk off when Lynx-O stopped her. Tia asked if there was anything he needed; Lynx-O had asked where Angara was. Tia didn't want to say, but she thought maybe they had something important to say, so she was going to tell them when Tyrell beat her to it. He said that she was upstairs looking after Lion-O. Tia then said that she had other thinks to do, so she had to go. Tyrell knew that they needed to so he walked over to the guards.

"We're going to see Lady Angara." Said Tyrell.

"I was told not to let anyone up there." Said Leon.

"I'm guessing that you have no plans to go into field training." Said Tyrell.

"You know I have plans to go into field training." Said Leon.

"Then we're going up." Said Tyrell.

"I don't want to get in trouble with Lady Angara." Said Leon.

"You won't I'll make sure of it." Said Tyrell.

Leon took a moment more to think about it, and then he told the other to step aside. Tyrell had then told them to follow him up. He led them to the room Lion-O was using. Tyrell had walked up to the second room on the left. He opened the door, and showed them inside. Lion-O was on the bed; the only thing that told them that he was alive, and breathing.

"Is he alright?" WilyKit asked.

"Physically he's fine. He's just in a deep sleep right now. The antidote will help, but he won't wake up till the pollen clears his system." Said Tyrell.

"Tyrell could you tell me about the flower that causes this?" Lynx-O asked.

"Sure, we never what the name is, but it is a white flower with bright blue centers." Said Tyrell.

"That reminds me of a flower I read about. It I believe was known as Thundrangea's, but they have never been seen in years." Said Lynx-O.

"Huh, learn something every day, as soon as I find Angara I'll let her know." Said Tyrell.

Tia had just come into the room, and they all turned to look at her. Tyrell asked if she'd seen Lady Angara lately, and Tia seemed annoyed at the question. Then she pointed to the left of her, when they looked towards the fireplace there was Angara sound asleep. For a minute they thought that she might have been affected as well, but then she moved in the chair.

"She's asleep." Said Tygra.

"You thought that she was affected by the pollen." Said Tia.

"Yes." Said Cheetara.


	12. Chapter 12

Tia just shook her head. Bengali walked over to his sister, and shook her shoulder. When she opened her eyes. She sat up strait in the chair, and then looked around her brother.

"I know I remember telling two guards not to let anyone up here." Said Angara.

"I have to take the blame for that my lady. I thought they needed to be told, so if you need to yell at anyone, it will be me." Said Tyrell.

"I see. Well I am going to get some rest. Is the mid-day meal ready?" Angara asked.

"It is almost time for the evening meal." Said Tia.

"Alright, when it is ready bring a tray up to my room; I'm going to eat there." Said Angara.

Angara then left the room without another word. Bengali was going to go after his sister, but Tia stopped him. Tia told him that she's seen Lady Angara like that too often to not know that it would be unwise to bother her. Bengali looked at the door, and thought to himself that he'd never seen Angara like that in his life. But after they became Nobles they hadn't seen much of each other, things change, and cats change.

Angara was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling. All she could do was think about Tobin; Tobin was Tia's husband, and Brion's father. He was an honorable man, and an excellent captain of the guard. After a while Angara finally fell asleep again. Tia was in the kitchens overseeing the preparations for the evening meal. Sandra asked if Tia was alright because she seemed down for some reason. Tia said she was fine, she was remembering an unpleasant memory. Sandra was worried, she'd never seen Tia like that. When the meal was ready, Tia told Jana to inform them. Jana asked about Lady Angara, and Tia told her now to worry about her.

Jana left the kitchens, and Tia got Sandra, and Lorna to help her to take the meal to the table. As they were setting the food on the table, the group were coming in to sit. Tia was coming in with the last dish, and before she could leave Bengali stopped her.

"Tia I want to know." Said Bengali.

"Know what my Lord?" Tia asked.

"How you know the mood we witnessed from Angara." Said Bengali.

"I'll tell you all, but I will take this to Lady Angara first." Said Tia.

Bengali didn't say anything, while they were going to wait; they began to eat. Tia was climbing the stairs with the tray for Angara. When she got to Angara's room, she was trying to reach for the door knob when one of the other servants passing by got it for her. She thanked them, and went inside; the other servant shut the door, and went on their way. Tia put the tray down, and turned to the bed where Angara was sleeping. She seen Angara clutching one of her pillows like she did as a child; especially when she was having a bad dream. Tia then walked over to the side of the bed, and woke Angara.

"Tia, what is it?" Angara asked.

"I brought a tray for you like you wanted." Said Tia as she pointed to the table near the fire place.

"Thank you, Tia." Said Angara.

"Don't worry my Lady, what happened then; there was nothing you could've done to stop it." Said Tia.

Tia then said that she would come back later for the tray. Angara waited for Tia to leave, and then she got up from her bed, and gave a very unladylike stretch. She then walked over to the table, and sat down, as she was eating, she remembered that day. Tia soon returned to the group, and Bengali had offered the chair next to him; Tia walked over, and sat down. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Now for the explanation. This happened only six months after Lady Angara was chosen as the new Noble of the North." Said Tia.

"What happened, Tia?" Pumyra asked.

"The day started like it normally did, and Lady Angara was in the garden; she loved to plant all kinds of flowers. While she was in the garden that day, two guards that were supposed to be loyal to her, walked up behind her. If my husband didn't see them go into the garden, then it would have been a different story." Said Tia.

"What happened?" Bengali asked.

"Tobin, my husband had stopped one, but he had to kill him. He had just gotten back up onto his feet when the other one had come up behind him, and ran his sword threw him." Said Tia.

"I'm so sorry, Tia." Said Cheetara.

"Lady Angara had rushed over to him, and they spoke some. I think that he made her promise something before he died in her arms.' Said Tia.

Not one cat spoke, they were all too shocked at what happened. Bengali never knew that, Angara never said anything.

"So that's how father died." Said Brion.

Everyone looked at the door, and Tia went over to her son. Tia looked at Brion, and he told her that he was glad his father died a hero. But he then asked about the cat that killed him. Tygra asked the same question, and Tia said that he must have known what was going to happen to him for this treachery that he left the kingdom.


	13. Chapter 13

"Angara must have been scared to death, watching all of that." Said Cheetara.

"She was, but I think she was even angrier with herself that she didn't know that they were there." Said Tia.

"She shouldn't have to. Within the palace she's supposed to be safe, the guards are to be unquestionably loyal to her. They're job in the kingdom is the safety of the kingdom, and that of their lady, or lord." Said Bengali.

"Why would they want to harm her?" WilyKat asked.

"The previous Noble of the North wanted to continue her rule even after choosing a new noble. When she found out that she wasn't going to be able to control her, she tried to be rid of her." Said Tia.

"What happened to her?" Lynx-O asked.

"We don't know, she also disappeared by the next day." Said Tia.

Nobody knew what to say; Tia looked at the table, she could see that everyone was done eating, and got up from the chair. She said that she had to get the table cleared, and get the tray from Lady Angara's room. Tia excused herself, and left them still sitting at the table. When she was inside she found a corner, and let a few tears fall. Once she had her cry, she went upstairs to get the tray from Lady Angara's room. It didn't take long for her to get there; Tia knocked on the door, and heard "come in". Tia opened the door, and when she went inside. Angara was in her night gown, sitting in a chair on the balcony, and looking at the night sky.

"Are you alright my lady?" Tia asked.

"Yes, I'm just looking at the night sky. I haven't taken time lately to look at the sky." Said Angara.

"Well you have been very busy with trying to do everything King Claudus has asked of you." Said Tia.

"Let not forget about what has happened recently." Said Angara.

"Yes, there is that as well." Said Tia.

Tia then took the tray, and bid her lady good-night. As Tia was closing the door Angara said good-night to her as well. Tia had then closed the door completely, and Angara was alone again, the way she like it when she felt like this. Ten minutes passed, and a knock came to her bedroom door.

"Tia I thought that we already said good-night to each other." Said Angara

"I'm not Tia, sister. I want to talk to you about something, and it's not about Lion-O." said Bengali as he opened the door.

"I don't feel much like talking." Said Angara.

"I know, but we're going to do it anyway." Said Bengali.

"You do know who's kingdom you are in right now, don't you?" Angara asked.

"Yes, but I'm being a brother as of right now, and not a Noble." Said Bengali.

Angara then got up from her chair, and went to light a few candles. Bengali had gone out to the balcony, and sat in the other chair that was out there. Angara then returned with a candle, and put it on the table between them.

"I finally know why you act the way you do." Said Bengali.

"You do, huh." Said Angara.

"Yes, you never told me that you were nearly killed when we were children." Said Bengali.

"There was nothing you could've done from the east, so I just kept it within the palace walls. Not even the people of the North kingdom knew anything about that." Said Angara.

"Why didn't you, they would have noticed them, and then you could've put them in the dungeons." Said Bengali.

"I could've, but they would suffer more if I didn't. If they tried to find a new place to belong, they wouldn't be able to tell anyone, for they would've been shunned." Said Angara.

"They would've suffered in silence if they wanted to belong." Said Bengali.

Now he knew why she didn't take any steps to find the two. He sat there for a moment more, and then Angara asked him about the night sky. She asked if he would take time just to look at the night sky sometimes, just to look at it. Bengali looked up, and said once in a while, but not like when they were children. Bengali yawned, and said that he'd see her in the morning, and said good-night. They said good-night, and when Bengali left, she was along again. Angara then had a fleeting thought about Lion-O, she got up from the chair she was in, and went to check on him. As she was walking down the hall to Lion-O's room, she watched as a maid was coming out of the room.

"I was making sure that he was comfortable." Said Lorna.

"Thank you, how was his breathing?" Angara asked.

"He was breathing fine, my lady." Said Lorna.

"Will you find Robar tell him that I would like to know if he could watch over Lord Lion-O during the night." Said Angara.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorna said right away, and went off to find Robar. Angara headed back to her room, and went to bed. This time she had no trouble falling asleep. The morning sun woke Angara, and when Tia came in to wake her, she was already up. Tia said that she would get her bath ready. Angara got up, and walked over to the balcony. She looked, and seen the guards that she was with coming back. Tia soon came back into the room, and told Angara that her bath was ready. As Angara went to have her bath, she asked Tia to let the returning guards that she was going to want a report. Tia said she would tell them, and left Angara to her bath.

When Tia returned forty minutes later, Angara was already dried off, dressed, and sitting in front of her dressing table. Tia told her that Theo would be waiting in the foyer to give her a report. Angara soon finished brushing her hair, and then went to speak to Theo. Angara had reached the top landing, and seen Theo waiting for her. She came down, and when she reached the bottom of the stairs; Theo walked over.

"My Lady, the patch that the king fell into is gone. But I do have to tell you that as we were putting water on the ashes, one other guards noticed another patch. Don't get upset with Robar, he couldn't have seem it. We didn't even see it right away, they were hiding under some low hanging braches." Said Theo.

"Did you take care of them?" Angara asked.

"Yes, we did. We would've been back yesterday, but we took care of the patch. I was wondering about the king." Said Theo.

"He will be fine. We're just waiting for him to wake up." Said Angara.

"That is good to know. Is there anything else you need of me my lady?" Theo asked.

Angara said no, and told him to spend some time with his family. She then went back up the stairs, and went to Lion-O's room. She opened the door, and she seen Robar sitting in a chair near the fire place, sound asleep. Angara walked over to him, and woke him up.

"My lady, everything alright?" Robar asked.

"Everything's fine. Theo returned with the other guards." Said Angara.

"Did everything go alright for them?" Robar asked.

"Yes, they found another patch while they were out there." Said Angara.

"Where, I only seen three of them." Said Robar.

"It was near the largest patch, under some low hanging branches. Theo said you wouldn't have seen it unless you were looking for it." Said Angara.

Robar began to apologize, but Angara told him that it wasn't his fault. She then told him to go home to his family, and she was going to keep an eye on him. Robar said alright, and then left the room with Angara's thanks. After the door closed, she walked over to the head of the bed, and checked his breathing; his breath was a bit haggard. Angara reached for the drawer in the bed side table, and got the antidote. She then put a few drops in his mouth, and after a few minutes he was breathing normally again. Angara then walked over to the chair next to the fire place, and sat down. As Angara was sitting there watching him, the door to the room opened. Tygra walked in, and went up to Lion-O's side. After about five minutes, he turned to leave, and that's when he saw Angara sitting by the fire place.

"Morning." Said Tygra.

"Morning Prince Tygra. Checking on your brother." Said Angara.

"Yea, just wanted to see how he was doing." Said Tygra.

"He's doing alright." Said Angara.

"Can I ask you a question" Tygra asked.

"Sure, what's your question." Said Angara.

"What do you have against my brother being king? Or does it have to do with what happened between you and the previous Noble of the North?" Tygra asked.

"More to the fact, I wanted to know what kind of a king he was going to be. I can tell a lot about someone by their actions. Like when they try to save someone by putting themselves in front of the danger. Your brother showed me that he is willing to put someone else's safety before his own." Said Angara.

Angara then got up, and said that the morning meal would be ready soon, so they should go eat. Tygra didn't want to leave his brother, and Angara could see that. She walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She then told him that he won't be awake anytime soon, so it was best to go eat. Angara reached the door, and waited for Tygra; he placed a hand on Lion-O's shoulder, and told him to wake up soon. That everyone was worried about him. He gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze, and walked over to where Angara was standing by the door.

"Don't worry I know what I am doing." Said Angara.


	15. Chapter 15

WilyKat asked if Angara was going to join them, Bengali said he wasn't sure. They all headed to the dining hall. When Bengali entered the dining hall, he seen Angara there; he was shocked to say the least, but he walked up to the table. Angara was still talking to Tygra about anything and everything.

"Morning sister." Said Bengali.

"Morning brother." Said Angara.

Once they were all seated, Tia had started bringing out the meal. She was even shocked to see Angara sitting with the others to have the morning meal. As they started eating, Lynx-O spoke up.

"Angara I was wanting to ask. How is Lord Lion-O doing this morning?" Lynx-O asked.

"He's doing well. But he'll do better once he wakes up." Said Angara.

"I was wondering. How do you know so much about how to counteract the pollen?" Pumyra asked.

"Well, you know Theo right? Well, when he was still a young teenager, before he joined the guard he came into contact with those Thundrangea's. He was only asleep for a few days." Said Angara.

Angara then got up, and said there was something she had to take care of. They all were shocked that Theo had been affected. Bengali never knew that, and he was very good friends with the guardsmen. She then left the room, and she headed to her office. When she got there, Tyrell was waiting for her with a young man. Tyrell explained that the young man had something to tell her. Angara took a seat behind her desk, and waited for the young man to begin.

"Lady Angara, there is something I wanted to say to you. And that is I'm sorry." Said Soren.

"Sorry for what?" Angara asked.

"I found this out about my aunt just last week when she passed away. My aunt was the Noble of the North before you. Aunt Mia told my mother everything before she died. My mother said that the only way to rid our family of this shame is to convey our apologies." Said Soren.

"But you, and your mother are not the ones that did anything to me." Said Angara.

"That is true, but our family is shamed by my aunt's actions." Said Soren.

"What's your name?" Angara asked.

"Soren." Said Soren.

Angara got up, and walked over to the boy. She got down to his level, and asked what he wasn't telling her. He was shocked to hear that, he was keeping something from her, but how did she know. Soren knew that what she wanted so he drew in a deep breath, and let it out.

"Well the village that we live in had also found out what my aunt had done. We can barely get by, and mother thinks that if the village knows that you don't blame us, then maybe they will stop being so mean." Said Soren.

"How long has this been going on?" Angara asked.

"Little by little over the past week; just the day before yesterday, the village leader asked my mother, and I to leave." Said Soren.

"You and your mother have no other place to go do you?" Angara asked.

"No, that's why I came here." Said Soren.

Angara thought about it, and knew what she wanted to do. She turned to Tyrell, and told him to take Soren to his home. Then to explain to his mother that she will take care of them, and that they should never have been treated in the way they have been for something they didn't do. Tyrell said he'd do that right away. He then guided Soren out, but when they got to her office door, he turned back. He then told Angara that he was going to take at least two guards to make sure that nothing happens while they are there. Angara said that would be a good idea, and then she looked at Soren. She told him that everything was going to be alright from here on out. Soren gave her a nod, and followed Tyrell out of the room. Angara couldn't believe that Soren and his mother were being treated this way. Angara left her office, and went to check on how Lion-O was doing.

Tyrell seen Theo going towards the barracks. He called out to him, and Theo came over, and asked Tyrell what he needed. Tyrell explained about the boy, and Lady Angara's orders. Theo said that he would be more than happy to help out, he said he'd get one other guard, and meet them at the stables. Theo went into the barracks, and told Ian to meet him at the stable, Ian asked why, and Theo told him to just meet him there in ten minutes. Theo then headed to the barracks, and Ian gathered what he would need. When he got there; he seen Tyrell, Theo, and some young boy waiting. Ian then asked what was going on, and Tyrell gave him the story. Ian got his beast ready, and then asked what everyone was waiting for. They then were on their way, and Soren couldn't believe that this was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

That evening, as Soren sat around the fire with three guards with him, he wanted to know something, so he looked up at Tyrell who had just chuckled at something one of the others said.

"Why are you doing this?" Soren asked.

"Why, because our lady told us to." Said Tyrell.

"I guess I mean then why would she want my mother, and I in her home after what my aunt did?" Soren asked.

"Because see Lady Angara doesn't hold any ill will towards you, or your mother. You have nothing to fear over that, nor does your mother. If anything, she may give your mother a position in the palace." Said Tyrell.

"Do you really think so?" Soren asked.

"Yes, now finish eating. We're going to be starting early tomorrow, and you'll want to get some sleep. Won't you want to be awake when we get to your home?" Tyrell asked.

"Yes, I want to." Said Soren.

Soren quickly finished his food, and went to bed. Tyrell, Theo, and Ian were wondering what kind of a village put this kind of stress on a mother, and her young son.

At the palace, Angara was headed up to check on Lion-O before she went to bed, Bengali seen her headed up the stairs, and called to her. He quickly caught up to her, and looked her in the eye.

"Well sister, I seen Tyrell, Theo, and one of the other guards riding away with a small boy. Care to explain that?" Bengali asked.

"I need to explain what my guards are doing?" Angara asked.

"Sorry, I was mostly wondering about the boy." Said Bengali.

"He and his mother were shunned by their village because of what the boy's aunt had done to me." Said Angara.

"The boy's aunt was the former Noble of the North." Said Bengali shocked.

"Yes, and the day before yesterday the village leader had asked them to leave, and they have nowhere to go. I told Tyrell, Theo, and the other guard took the boy to get his mother, and bring them back here." Said Angara.

While Bengali and Angara were talking, Tygra had come out of Lion-O's room, and seen Angara. He got her attention, and told her that Lion-O having trouble breathing. She told Bengali that she had to go, and excused herself. Angara then followed Tygra into Lion-O's room. As she walked in, she noticed that everyone, but the Nobles were there. She then walked over to the bedside table, and opened the drawer. She pulled out the antidote, and put a few drops in his mouth. They all noticed that his breathing improved.

"What is that you gave him?" Tygra asked.

"Antidote for the Thundrangea pollen." Said Angara.

"You know how to make it?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes, before our last healer died, he taught me how to make it in case something like this happens again. I'll get a guard to stay with him." Said Angara.

"I'll stay with him." Said Tygra.

"You've seen what needs to be done if his breathing becomes haggard again, so then I will check in on him in the morning." Said Angara.

"Lady Angara, thank you for what you've done for my brother." Said Tygra.

"Trust me, it's little compared to what your brother has done for me." Said Angara.

Angara then left the room, and went to her room. Tygra told the others that they should all get some sleep, and he'd see them in the morning. Cheetara asked if he'd be alright by himself, and he said that he had Lion-O. He then gave a chuckle, then said that it would be the first time that he'd be this quiet. Panthro, and the kittens said good-night; Cheetara then said that she'd see him in the morning. Once they left, he was alone with Lion-O, and he then sat down in the chair next to the fire place.

"Lion-O hurry, and wake up. We all want to know that you're ok. Come to think about it, I think Lady Angara wants you to wake up as well. I think she has something she wants to talk over with you. That at least should've woken you up." Said Tygra.

Lion-O still laid there, not moving an inch. Tygra was worried about Lion-O, but of course they had to wait, and let the antidote do what it needed to do. Tygra then thought about all the times that he had gotten in to fights with Lion-O as young cubs, and the ones after that day they lost their father. After realizing they still had each other, he fell asleep with that thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came, and Tygra was woken up by the sun. He got up, and checked on Lion-O, he was breathing fine; a knock came to the door, and Tygra told them to come in. Angara walked in, and seen that Tygra was checking on his brother.

"How is his breathing?" Angara asked.

"Just fine." Said Tygra.

"Any problems during the night?" Angara asked.

"No, I was just going to go get something to eat quickly." Said Tygra.

"Alright." Said Angara.

Tygra left the room, and Angara sat with Lion-O. She then began to wonder how Tyrell's traveling party was doing. But right now she wanted to believe that everything was going well.

Meanwhile morning seen the four of them off, and were coming up on the boy's village. Soren was happy that he was home, but even more when he told his mother what Lady Angara said. Soren directed them to him house, while they were riding through the village; one of the villagers went to tell the village leader. Once they were outside Soren's home, he took the three guards inside with him.

"Mother, I have news for you." Said Soren.

Soren's mother came in from the back room, and seen the three guards that belonged to the Noble of the North.

"I see so the Lady Angara didn't accept our apologies." Said Ria.

"She said that we have done nothing to apologize for, so there is nothing to forgive." Said Soren.

"I don't understand." Said Ria.

"Lady Angara said that it was your sister that had done that, so the blame falls on her; the shame your son spoke of, well, doesn't belong to you. So there is nothing to feel shame over." Said Tyrell.

"What about the village leader, and the villagers?" Ria asked.

"Lady Angara said that she would like you and your son to come to the palace. There you could live in relative peace, find work, and not have to worry about others looking down on you." Said Theo.

Ria was shocked that Lady Angara would do that for them, but she didn't give it another thought. She told them that she was going to pack a few things for Soren and for herself. Tyrell said to take her time, they had all day to head back. She gave a nod, and went to start packing. While Ria was doing that; Tyrell, Theo, and Ian went outside to wait. That's when they noticed the villagers all around. One walked forward, and stood in front of Tyrell.

"Are they going to be punished?" Argo asked.

"No, Lady Angara was not pleased to hear how you treated this mother and her son. She has ordered us to bring them to her where she can make sure no one looks down on them for what they didn't do. Lady Angara doesn't blame them for what the former Noble had done." Said Tyrell.

Argo was shocked, he asked why the Noble didn't blame them. Theo came up, and said that blaming someone else for the problems created by another, only made the problem worse not better. Ria soon came out with three small bags, and Soren shut the door behind them. Ria said that they were ready to go. Ian took the bags, and Theo said that Ria would ride with him. Tyrell said then that he got Soren; they got mounted, and road out. Ria looked back, sorry to leave the only place she's ever known, but if she wanted to move on from her sister's misdeeds then she was going to have to leave. They were out of the village before even mid-day, so they stopped to take care of the beasts, and they were going to eat. Once they were done, they got back to traveling back to the North kingdom.

Ria then got thinking, she wanted to know more about Lady Angara before she met her. She asked Tyrell what Lady Angara was like. He told her that Lady Angara likes to make sure everyone is doing well for themselves, and if they're not, then she like to help them out. Tyrell then was added by Theo about how kind Lady Angara was, and then Ian also chimed in. Now Ria knew everything that she needed to know about Lady Angara. She was still nervous about going to the palace, what was going on in her head was; what was life going to be like there? Tyrell could see the question in her head, and told her that there was no use trying to guess. She was shocked that he knew the question.

"Don't worry, Lady Angara won't let anything happen to you, or your son." Said Tyrell.

"I wasn't worried about that, but what I was thinking about was what life was going to be like there." Said Ria.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Said Theo.

She was going to wait, and see how things would turn out. By dusk, they set up camp, and set about settling in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

At the palace, Angara went to check on Lion-O before she went to bed. She opened the door, and when she walked in, she for some reason looked towards the fire place. There sitting in a chair was Cheetara.

"I didn't know someone was here already." Said Angara.

"I told Tygra that I would look after him tonight." Said Cheetara.

"Then I don't have to find someone." Said Angara.

"Why do you hate Lion-O?" Cheetara asked.

"I never hated him. I just was trying to motivate him to prove to me that he can be a leader." Said Angara.

"Has he?" Cheetara asked.

"That and more." Said Angara.

Angara turned her head towards Cheetara, and told her that he was willing to put himself in danger for someone else. Cheetara got up, and walked over to Angara; she asked if Lion-O would wake soon. Angara had turned her head back towards Lion-O, and said that she was unsure as to when, but did say that he would wake. They both looked at Lion-O, and his head moved. Cheetara was happy, and a bit shocked; Angara just smiled. She turned, put a hand on Cheetara's shoulder, and said that he was going to be fine. Angara then went to the door, and said good-night. She left the room, leaving Cheetara with Lion-O. Tia was coming down the hall from the other direction, and asked if there was anything she needed. Angara said no, and said good-night to Tia. She went into her room, and closed the door. Tia just stood there shocked, and thought about asking if there was anything wrong, but nothing could be wrong because Angara had a smile on her face. Tia then just kept going down the hall.

Morning soon came, and Angara was up. She was dressed, and in the reception hall waiting for Tyrell, Theo, and Ian to return with the mother and child. As she was sitting in her chair, the doors opened, and in walked a woman first. Soren walked in next, and waved to Angara. Tyrell, Theo, and Ian walked in behind them; the woman seemed nervous to be there. She still believed that Lady Angara was going to blame them still. The group soon stopped, and Tyrell walked around Ria.

"My lady, we have returned with Soren and his mother Ria." Said Tyrell.

"Thank you Tyrell, could you please find Tia, and ask her to join me here." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell then gave Ria a nod, and a smile. He then told Theo, and Ian to follow him. When the door closed, Ria couldn't help herself, she started to babble about being sorry.

"Ria, as I told my guards to tell you. I do not blame you for what your sister did. She was the one who committed the act against me, and was the one to be punished. You and your son have nothing to fear from me on that. In fact if you have not argument about it, I was going to give you a place to stay, and a job." Said Angara.

"What job would that be?" Ria asked.

"I was going to have you working with Tia, who is one of my many maids here. I know the job is not anything major, but it will give you a place to live, food to eat, and a safe place to raise your son without anyone looking down on you." Said Angara.

"You would do that for us my lady?" Ria asked.

"Yes, I would. Your village was unfair to ask you to leave for something you didn't do." Said Angara.

The doors to the hall opened, and Tia came walking in. She came up to Ria and her son, and looked at Angara.

"You ask Tyrell to ask me to come here?" Tia asked.

"Yes, Tia I would like you to meet Ria, and this is her son Soren. Ria is going to be a new member of the maid staff. Would you be so kind to show her around, inform her what her work will entail. Then show her to the empty cabin, she may use that as her home." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Tia.

Tia asked Ria, and Soren to follow her. They soon left the hall, and Angara was alone again. Tia said the first thing to be done was to introduce Soren to the other children, and then she would continue by taking her bags to the cabin. Ria asked about finishing the tour. Tia said after the tour; they soon found the group of playing children. Tia then explained to the children that Soren and his mother were new, to show Soren around, and be nice. The children promised, and took Soren off to show him the place. Tia then told Ria to follow; Angara walked to her office when Lorna seen her. Lorna asked if Angara wanted to have morning meal with the rest of the Nobles, and the Thundercats. Angara said that she had work to do, and that she's eat in her office. Lorna said alright, and went to get a tray for Angara.

Cheetara then joined the group for morning meal, and told them about Lion-O moving his head the other night. Tygra asked if Lion-O woke up, and Cheetara said no that he did not. Tygra said at least there was a good sign that he was going to wake up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

They had finished their meal, and Bengali had said he wanted to see what kept Angara. He got up from the table, and headed to the one place he always could find her; her office. He walked down the hall, and soon arrived at her office. Bengali knocked, and heard a "come in" from inside. He opened the door, and see Angara sitting at her desk. She looked up from her cup, and seen her brother come in.

"I was wondering if you'd have something to eat this morning." Said Bengali.

"I also have a lot of work to do. So I had a tray brought to me." Said Angara.

"Cheetara told us some good news. So he moved his head, so he should be waking up soon." Said Bengali.

"Should, him moving his head only tells me that he'll be fine. Is there anything else you needed brother?" Angara asked.

"You going to have a talk with him once he wakes up?" Bengali asked.

"Yes." Said Angara.

Bengali could see that she was very busy, and said that he was going to let her be. She said thanks for worrying about her. He told her that's what a brother is supposed to do. Angara chuckled, and said that she hasn't given him much of a chance to worry about her. Bengali had said yes, but he told her that she'd always had a strong will. Then he added that she was also was rather gifted in ruling a kingdom. Angara put her cup down; she said that all it takes is a calm head, and most of all common sense. Bengali then just laughed, and said that he was going to leave her to her work, and hoped to see her later. She said she'd try. Bengali then left to rejoin the others in the garden.

Tia had shown Ria to the cabin, and Ria had then put Soren's in his room; she put her in the room she was going to use, and then came back out to where Tia was still standing.

"So what will I be doing as a maid?" Ria asked.

"Well, cleaning, and whatever Lady Angara needs done." Said Tia.

"Sounds reasonable." Said Ria.

"She never gives us more than we can handle." Said Tia.

"I'm going to do all I can for her. After all she is giving us a place to belong." Said Ria.

Tia then said that there was more to be done, and they were off. The children were just coming into the garden when Bengali rejoined the others. When Bengali sat down, he made a joke about how much they all loved the garden. They laughed, and said that he was no better. He agreed, and then the sound of children made them all down the path in front of them. The children then came towards them. When they got to the group, the children stopped.

"And this is Lord Bengali, he's the Noble to the East, and Lady Angara's brother. Then there is Lady Pumyra, she's the Noble to the South. Then Lord Lynx-O, he's the Noble to the West. I would introduce the others, but I don't know who they are." Said Malik.

Panthro then introduced everyone, and the children said thank you; they then ran off to play. Tygra just laughed, and picked up their conversation again. Mid-day soon came up on them, and Angara went to check on Lion-O. She walked into his room, and walked up to the the side. She wanted to have him wake up now, so that she could talk to him, but most likely she was going to have to wait till the next day. Angara then just left the room again, and just as she closed the door, Tia came up to her with Ria right behind her.

"So how is everything going Ria?" Angara asked.

"Fine, Tia's just showing me around, so that I can learn where everything is." Said Ria.

"That's excellent. Well I was going to go join my brother, I'll let Tia continue with the rest of the tour." Said Angara.

Angara then headed for the stairs, and headed for the gardens, where her brother and the group seem to always be. When she got there, Jana just finished placing the mid-day meal down on the table. Bengali looked up, and seen her walk up.

"Just in time sister. The mid-day meal is ready, and it's time to eat." Said Bengali.

"I can see that." Said Angara as she took an open chair.

Cheetara then brought up the topic of seeing Tia with a young woman that seemed to look lost. Angara told her who the woman was, and what was going on. Pumyra asked why her village would do that to her and her son. Angara just said that she didn't know, but everything was fine now. Panthro asked if she was going to do anything to the village for doing that to the young woman and her son. Angara said no, she then continued to say that everyone is entitled to their opinion, and she can't keep them from having one. All she could do was make it easier on the young woman and her son. Lynx-O said that something should be done. Angara said that she could only have a discussion with the village leader, and tell him that putting the young woman in that position was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

Tygra then said that just having a discussion with him won't change his mind. Angara agreed, and said that he could agree to what she said, but then not do anything about it. Bengali knew that his sister was right, and bringing the woman with her child here was the best idea. After Angara was finished, she said that she had to get some work done. Cheetara asked if she ever stopped for a moment to take a breath. Angara said that she did, but at the moment she had a lot to do in order to help bring back the center kingdom. Angara then stood, and began to walk away. Pumyra then asked why they were not helping. Angara said that while they were waiting for the king to find them; she then asked who they think was looking after their kingdoms. She then continued walking away.

Angara worked right up to the time for the evening meal, she almost just wanted to miss the meal to get some sleep. Just then a knock came, and Angara told them to come. Sandra walked in, and asked if she wanted to have the evening meal with the others. Angara was about to say yes, but then just wanted some quiet, and told Sandra that she would prefer to have a tray brought to her room. Sandra said ok, and went off to put a tray together. Angara left her office, and went to Lion-O's to see how he was doing. When she walked in, and up to his bed, she noticed that he'd moved his legs. She then bent down, and whispered in his ear that he'd better wake up the next day. She also added that everyone was worried about him, and she wanted to have a long awaited conversation with him. Angara then walked up to the door when she'd heard him moan; she turned around and just looked at him. When he didn't make any more noise, she left to go to her room.

Angara had just shut the door, when someone knocked. She opened the door, and seen Sandra with a tray. Angara had stepped to the side, and Sandra put the tray on the table near the fire place. She the left, and Angara changed for bed before she went to eat. When Tia came to get the tray that Sandra brought her, when she knocked, Tia noticed no one answered. Tia opened the door, and found Angara in bed, sound asleep. Tia then took the tray, and left the room as quietly as she could so as to not wake Angara. Tia was coming down the stairs, when she seen the nobles and thundercats going to go eat.

"Where do you think you are going Lord Bengali?" Tia asked.

"I was going to go see if Angara wanted to join us." Said Bengali.

"She is sound asleep." Said Tia.

"Had she eaten?" Bengali asked.

"Yes, I was just coming from there. I had to get the tray that Sandra brought her." Said Tia.

"She works entirely too hard for one person." Said Cheetara.

"Maybe, but she seems to thrive on it." Said Tia.

Tia then walked off towards the kitchen with the empty tray. None of them could believe the amount of responsibility that she puts upon herself. They then walked off to go eat. About an hour after they had eaten, they also went to bed.

Morning came, and Angara was up, dressed, and went to check on Lion-O. When she opened the door, walked in, and was looking into his eyes.

"Well, welcome back." Said Angara.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked.

"You've been asleep for five days. Everyone's been worried about you." Said Angara.

"And I'm guessing that you were not one of them." Said Lion-O.

"I was actually terrified that you wouldn't make it." Said Angara.

Lion-O looked at her as if she'd grown another head. Angara said that she was worried.

"I just thought that you didn't like me." Said Lion-O.

"No, it's not that I didn't like you. I've watched you grow up, you didn't show too much interest in ruling. So I was worried that when the day came that you'd take the throne; you wouldn't be a good king. So when I met you again, and you were king because of your father's death, I wanted to motivate you." Said Angara.

"To do what?" Lion-O asked.

"To show me that you were serious about being king." Said Angara.

"I am serious." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, I know that now. The way you stood your ground, and the way you were willing to put yourself in danger to protect someone else." Said Angara.

"The way I pulled you away from falling off that small cliff." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, like that. A king that is willing to put himself in danger for someone else is someone who is willing to fight beside others to protect what they know is right." Said Angara.

"Now what's going to happen?" Lion-O asked.

"I don't understand." Said Angara.

"Are we going to continue like before, not liking each other." Said Lion-O.

"No, I trust you to know what you're doing. I will support you the entire way." Said Angara.


	21. Chapter 21

Lion-O was shocked to hear that from her. He thought that she hated him, but then he thought about it some more, and if she hated him why would she even be talking to him.

"Now since you're awake, we can start by getting your strength up." Said Angara.

"I would like to see everyone." Said Lion-O.

"I'm sure once they know you're awake they'll want to come see you. For now, rest, and allow your strength to come back." Said Angara.

"Why is it that you don't trust others until they prove you can trust them?" Lion-O asked.

"When I was a child, someone I was supposed to be able to trust tried to kill me." Said Angara.

"Why?" Lion-O asked.

"Because I wouldn't do as they wanted." Said Angara.

She then began to explain when a new Noble is chosen, the previous one is no longer in control. Lion-O then said that because the previous noble wasn't going to be able to control her, they tried to get rid of her. Angara said that was correct, and said that she lost a good, and kind guardsmen. She explained that he was killed trying to protect her. Angara then smiled at Lion-O, and told him that he was the second cat that put themselves in harm's way to protect her. Angara then walked to the door, and looked back at him; said thank you, and left to inform the others. Lion-O was glad that Angara was now supporting him as the king. She made her way to the dining hall, and seen Tia and Ria taking some plates of food into the dining hall.

"Tia, I need you to take a tray up to Lord Lion-O." said Angara.

"He's awake!" said Tia.

"Yes, so would you please take a tray up to him." Said Angara.

"Of course." Said Tia.

Angara walked into the dining hall just before Tia and Ria did. Angara took a seat, and the others were looking at her strangely. She told them that she often eats in the dining hall, and today was no different. Bengali smiled, and shook his head. They then seen Tia making a tray, and wondered why. Pumyra asked why she was making a tray if Angara was eating with them.

"She's making a tray because I asked her to. Lion-O is awake, and will need to build up his strength after being in bed for a week." Said Angara.

"Lion-O woke up? When did he wake up?" Tygra asked.

"Just this morning. And before you launch out of your seat to go see him, why don't you just eat. You'll have enough time to see him, since he still isn't strong enough to get out of bed on his own." Said Angara.

"But, I was just." Said Tygra as he was cut off.

"Prince Tygra, you should do as she says. Not because she's the Noble of this land, but because she is right." Said Lynx-O.

Tygra was not happy, but he did as they said. He sat back down, and began to eat. Tia left the room with the tray, and went to Lord Lion-O's room. When Tia knocked she heard "come in", and opened the door. She placed the tray down on the table, and went to prop Lion-O up better in the bed. Once he was at the angle she wanted, she went over to get the tray. Once in front of him, she asked if he would need help. He thought about it, but said no thank you. Tia bowed, and left the room. About a half hour after that, Tygra went up to see his brother. He knocked, and went in. Lion-O was looking out the window, and looked towards the door when he heard it open. Tygra popped his head in, and seen Lion-O looking at him. Tygra then walked into the room, and up to the side of Lion-O's bed.

"It's good to see that you're awake brother." Said Tygra.

"Yeah, now I just have to regain my strength." Said Lion-O.

"So, do you know what happened?" Tygra asked.

"Lady Angara told me everything. We also had a discussion about how everything will go from here on out." Said Lion-O.

"What do you mean?" Tygra asked.

"How Lady Angara and I will get along." Said Lion-O.

"And how will that be?" Tygra asked.

"She said that she trusts me to know what I'm doing, and that she will support me the entire way." Said Lion-O.

"What made her change her mind about you?" Tygra asked.

"The fact I put myself in danger to protect her. She said that I was the second cat to put myself in danger to protect her." Said Lion-O.

"Well, I know why as well." Said Tygra.

"What do you know about it?" Lion-O asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Tygra explained about what they were told. Lion-O now knew why she made cats prove that she could trust them, and why she was the way she was. The rest of the day she attended to the business of her kingdom. She was still in her office when Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O walked in without knocking.

"Sister, we've come to inform you of something." Said Bengali.

"And what would that be brother." Said Angara.

"We've come to inform you that we're taking over the ruling of our kingdoms." Said Bengali.

"Do you all feel this way?" Angara asked.

Pumyra and Lynx-O agreed, and Angara then sat back in her chair. She said that it was about time, she could reduce her work load now. Bengali said why not say something sooner.

"I knew that when you were ready, you'd come to me." Said Angara.

"I knew you were strange when we were children, but I think that you got stranger now that you're an adult." Said Bengali.

Angara laughed, and then looked back at the other Nobles. She told them that their kingdoms were theirs when they ready to take them back. Pumyra asked about the reptiles, and Angara told her that she has soldiers there to help their own guards. She told them that they were theirs to command till everything was somewhat back to normal, and they were to send her guards back. They agreed, and before they left her office; she told them that they had to say good-bye to Lord Lion-O and the other thundercats. Lynx-O said that they would, and he bid her good luck till they met again. The Nobles then left Angara's office, and she watched the door for a moment longer.

While Angara was busy taking care of other business; the Nobles were getting some things together for their long trip to their kingdoms. They day went by fast, and soon evening meal was ready; Tia had asked Ria to see if Lady Angara wanted a tray brought to her. Ria said right away, and went off to ask Lady Angara. Just as she reached Angara's office, Angara came out of her office.

"Ria, is there anything I can do for you?" Angara asked.

"Tia asked me to see if you wanted a tray brought to you. The evening meal is ready, and she didn't know if you were going to join the others." Said Ria.

"Thank you for checking, but I was going to join the others." Said Angara.

"Ok, I'll take care of the rest of my duties, and then go home to my son." Said Ria.

"Very well." Said Angara.

Ria bowed, and went off to finish her duties. When she walked into the dining hall, she seen Lion-O sitting at the table. She sat in her chair, and looked at him; she said that he shouldn't be out of bed. Lion-O said that being alone in that room all day made him stir crazy, and he got Tygra to help him downstairs. Angara knew that he was right, she knew how irritating it was to be stuck in bed, so she let it go.

"You didn't fight me on it." Said Lion-O.

"Yea, sister. Why didn't you fight him on it?" Bengali asked.

"I thought." Said Angara before she was cut off by Bengali.

"I know what you thought, but we're going to go first thing in the morning." Said Bengali.

"Well, then have a seat. And the two reasons I didn't fight him is because one, he's the king. Two, I know what it's like to be stuck in bed all day." Said Angara.

"Really." Said Pumyra.

"Well when I was a child I would get a cold every spring. Tia would make me stay in bed all day. It would make me mad, but Tia knew what she was saying, because I would seem to get over my colds rather quickly." Said Angara.

Angara sympathized with Lion-O; that had everyone shocked. They all ate in relative silence, but Lion-O spoke up.

"When you three walked in, Lady Angara was shocked to see you, why?" Lion-O asked.

"At first light, the three of us will be returning to our kingdoms to regain control to them. She thought that we must have gone already." Said Bengali.

"Who's been looking after them while you were away?" WilyKat asked.

"Angara has been looking after our kingdoms, as well as her own. Now that you have taken the throne, and are well on your way to finishing this fight with Mumm-Ra. It's now time to return to our homes." Said Bengali.

"Were you going to say good-bye?" WilyKit asked.

"We were, we just didn't know where you all were at the moment. So we came to eat, and say our good-bye's to Angara." Said Lynx-O.

"But since you all are here, we'll say our good-bye's before we go to bed." Said Bengali.


	23. Chapter 23

After they had eaten, they all talked about what they've learned about each other, but Angara. She watched, she felt like she home with her family again. How their parents knew how to make them laugh, and how her mother would tell her that life never gave anyone more than they could handle. She started to remember about the past, when they were chosen. Angara knew she was right, but the day that they were chosen to be Nobles, she felt lost. Her father couldn't stop telling other cats that both his children were chosen. He couldn't be any prouder than he was at that moment. Her mother pulled her aside on the day she was to travel to the North kingdom.

"Darling, I know that you must be terrified at this moment. You and your brother from what I've heard are the youngest Nobles to ever be chosen. Remember that I love you, and remember to treat others in the same way you want to be treated. Never forget where you come from, and never forget that your father and I love you both with all our hearts." Said Maria.

"I'll miss you mommy. And I promise you that I will look after the people of the North, and treat them like my family. I won't forget about anything you just told me." Said Angara.

"Good girl, now let's go. Your traveling party is waiting for you." Said Maria.

They went out to where there were two groups of guards; one was from the North, and the other from the East. She then looked at her brother, and took him in a big hug.

"Don't forget me, brother. I promise not to forget about you." Said Angara.

"Don't worry about that. I won't forget about you sister, we'll be in neighboring kingdoms, but I'll keep you in my thoughts." Said Bengali.

"And you'll be in mine." Said Angara.

Just then a guard that was wearing the colors of the North walked up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must leave soon my lady. We must travel at least fifteen miles before we make camp at dusk." Said Tobin.

"Ok, let me say good-bye one more time before we leave." Said Angara.

"Very well my lady." Said Tobin.

Tobin then returned to the rest of his party. Angara went to her father, and gave him a hug.

"Remember my daughter; everyone will be at your beck and call. Remember treat them with kindness and respect, and they will do anything you ask of them. Do not try to over work them, or else nothing will ever be done. They might even begin to resent you, so be kind to them, and they'll be kind to you." Said Arten.

"I promise daddy." Said Angara.

"That goes for you as well, Bengali." Said Arten.

"I promise, father." Said Bengali.

Angara then gave her mother one last hug, then one last one to Bengali. She then walked over to Tobin, and said that she didn't know how to ride a beast. Tobin went down on one knee, and asked if she wished to ride with him till she learned. Angara said that would be perfect.

"Angara." Said Lion-O.

"Angara, sister." Said Bengali.

"What's wrong, brother?" Angara asked.

"You seemed lost in thought." Said Panthro.

"Sorry, it's just this feels so much like the last time." Said Angara.

Angara then got up, and left the dining hall. Bengali knew exactly what she meant. Cheetara asked what was going on, and what Angara meant about it being like the last time.

"See when Angara and I were children, like six or seven years old. We were chosen as the Nobles to the North, and the East. The day we headed off to our new homes, it was a very sad day. We had to leave our parents, our friends, and all we knew." Said Bengali.

"We didn't know that." Said Tygra.


	24. Chapter 24

Bengali explained more about it. Then he had to laugh, and Cheetara asked what was so funny.

"Pumyra, don't you and Lynx-O remember when you first met Angara?" Bengali asked.

"I always thought that she hated everyone, till I seen her interacting with her staff. She was always warm, and kind to them; then to us she was always cold, and distant." Said Pumyra.

"What did you do to get her to like you?" WilyKit asked.

"We cornered her, and made her listen to us." Said Lynx-O.

"How old were you both when you became Nobles?" Lion-O asked.

"I believe it was when we both were about twenty." Said Pumyra.

Bengali explained that they'd been Nobles for three years before Pumyra and Lynx-O were chosen. Lion-O was shocked, but he then asked why they were chosen at such a young age, but they were not. Bengali said that he didn't know; he continued to say a lot of cats were unsure as to how such young cubs would be able to give sound rulings. Angara heard a lot of those snipe comments, and chose to just do the best she could.

"Why would they say that? The cats of all the kingdoms should respect the choices that the Nobles that came before you made." Said Tygra.

"It was a different time Prince Tygra. Now do you all want to know why she respected your father Claudus?" Bengali asked.

"Yes, please tell us." Said Lion-O.

"Well, he also heard the comments, and he walked up to Angara and I. He told us that no matter what was said, he trusted the Nobles choices, and that meant he trusted us." Said Bengali.

"Wow, I can believe that." Said Panthro.

"Angara was shocked, and from that day she respected him with everything she was." Said Bengali.

None of them could believe their ears. Bengali was going to tell another story, but he had looked at the time. He said that it was time they all got some sleep. Pumyra said that they did have to leave in the morning. They all agreed, and they went to bed. Tygra got up, and helped his brother up the stairs to his room; he said good-night, and left to go to his room.

Morning came far too quickly for Angara. She got up dressed, went to down to eat with the others. When she walked into the dining hall, Lion-O and his friends were there. Angara looked around; she seen that Bengali, Lynx-O, and Pumyra were also there. It was somewhat quiet at the table, because everyone knew what was going on. When they were finished, Angara followed the other Nobles out to where their traveling parties were waiting. She told them that when they return to their homes to send her guards back. They agreed; Lynx-O and Pumyra said their good-byes to Angara. As they got on their beasts, Bengali continued to stand next to his sister.

"Bengali you should get going soon." Said Angara.

"I will. Keep me in your thoughts, sister. I'll keep you in mine." Said Bengali.

"Why would I forget you, you're the only other one that knows what this is like." Said Angara.

"Yea, we most likely won't see each other again till the next council meeting." Said Bengali.

"Well there are letters we could write each other." Said Angara.

"Well I guess we can explore that route." Said Bengali.

He faced her, and gave her a big hug. When he stepped back, he kissed the top of her head, and told her that they have their lives to continue living. Angara agreed, and gave her brother a smile; she then told him that he'd better be good. He swore he would, and went to get on his beast. When they were riding away, he turned back, and waved at her. She waved back, and once he was gone, she turned to the rest of her guests.

"Don't worry you'll see them again." Said Lion-O.

"I know it's just I'll miss him." Said Angara.

"So what happens now, with us?" Tygra asked.

"Once Lord Lion-O has regained his strength, then you might want to continue on your journey to stop Mumm-Ra." Said Angara.

"She's right." Said Panthro.

Lion-O said then that was the plan, and they all went to enjoy some quiet. Two days had gone by, and Lion-O was back to full strength. It was at mid-day meal; Angara had joined them for the meal, and was listening to the conversation they were having. Then one point that Panthro made was about the spirit stones.

"Lord Lion-O have you searched for the last stone yet?" Angara asked.

"Yes, but the images the sword gives me is confusing." Said Lion-O.

"What's the image?" Angara asked.

"It's showing a stone passage way that ends at a set of doors. They're see threw, because I can see flickering torches behind them." Said Lion-O.

Angara told him that she knew that place.


	25. Chapter 25

Lion-O and the others were looking at her as if she was an alien from another world.

"You know where that place is." Said Lion-O.

"Yes." Said Angara.

"Could you take us there?" Lion-O asked.

"Of course." Said Angara.

"When?" Tygra asked.

"Right now." Said Angara.

Angara stood, and looked at the Thundercats, and waited for them to get up from their seats. Soon Lion-O stood, and said that he wanted her to show him. She bowed, and asked him to follow her. Lion-O turned to the others, and asked them to come with them.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Panthro.

"Please Lady Angara, show us the way." Said Tygra.

By then they were gathered around Angara, and she told them to follow her. They left the dining hall, and followed her. They made their way down to the many halls, and soon Angara stopped at a door guarded by two guards. Angara told them to unlock the door, and one guard had produced a key. He then unlocked the door, and opened the door. Angara then turned to Lion-O and the others, and told them to follow. They all crossed the thresh hold of the door, and began going down the stairs. They had gone down at least four staircases before Lion-O said something.

"You know this looks like the stone passage way in the image that the eye showed me." said Lion-O.

"I can understand, but what you are about to see at the end of this walk will make you speechless." said Angara.

"Why is that?" WilyKat asked.

Angara had then smiled, and kept on walking. Another ten minutes, and Angara stopped in front of a set of door, Lion-O had then walked up to the door, and put his right hand on them.

"These are the doors that I had seen in the catseye." Said Lion-O.

"What are they doing here?" Panthro asked.

"That's what I want to know." Said Tygra.

They all looked at Angara expecting an answer. Angara knew that's what they wanted, but she looked directly at Lion-O, and told him that he was the only one that was able to open the door. Lion-O asked how he was the only one; Angara said that the only one that could open the door was the king. Soon a roar sounded all around them; WilyKit had asked what that was as she clung to her brother. Angara then said that the lock on the door was sensing the Sword of Omens. Cheetara asked who that could be, and Angara just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know that, but told Cheetara that the mysteries of the room were unknown to her. She was never told about the passage, or the room till Jaga had need of it.

"What's in this room?" Tygra asked.

"As soon as Lord Lion-O takes the sword, and opens the door, we'll, or you'll find out." Said Angara.

"How do I do that?" Lion-O asked.

"When your father last opened this room; he merely took the sword, and held it up near the door." Said Angara.

Lion-O then took his sword, and held it up to the doors. It didn't take long, the eye of the sword had shaped into the Thundercats Insignia. The locks on the door had all released, and the door became ajar. Angara had then opened the door, and motioned them inside. Once they were inside; Tygra and Panthro were awe struck. When she came into view, Tygra pointed to the object.

"How do you have that?" Tygra asked.

"What do you mean?" Angara asked.

"That crown, where did you get that?" Tygra asked.

"Your father put that there, a month after your mother's death. He said that it would be of use to you someday." Said Angara.

"So that's where he went. He came here with her crown, why?" Panthro asked.

"He told me that the center jewel, was very important. That the ancestors past the knowledge down to him that it was a spirit stone." Said Angara.

"And in order to keep it safe he brought it here?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes, there is only one other kingdom that has underground catacombs." Said Angara.

"Which?" WilyKat asked.

"The Center Kingdom, we escaped through them when we left the palace." Said Lion-O.


	26. Chapter 26

Angara walked up to the crown, and took the jewel out of the setting. She walked over to Lion-O, and handed it to him. He took the stone, and put the stone on the gauntlet. The stone then molded itself into the gauntlet. Angara then led them back up to the ground level of the palace.

"Lord Lion-O, you have the last spirit stone. Now's the time to finish this. Stop Mumm-Ra, reclaim Thundera, reclaim your throne." Said Angara.

"I will, you can count that." Said Lion-O.

"Then tomorrow you all will be on your way." Said Angara.

"Yes, it's time this ended. The people need to know the peace we had before Mumm-Ra came back." Said Tygra.

"He's right, but we will need supplies." Said Panthro.

"And you'll have them." Said Angara.

Lion-O then told Angara that he had to start planning on how to get to Mumm-Ra, and then the best way to defeat him. Angara started to walk towards her office, and told them to follow. As they were walking, Angara said that Mumm-Ra was an evil wizard, and knew many ways to fight. They could try to plan on how the fight would go, but she told them that Mumm-Ra was probably doing the same thing; only he was trying to take over the rest of the planet. Lion-O wanted to say something, but it looked like he was lost. Angara soon stopped at her office door, and told him that sometimes the best made plans were often the ones that are made on the spot. To plan to far ahead was foolish. Lion-O then asked what he should do; Angara told him that he needed to trust his heart, and to use his head. She then added that also taking in the word of friends also is a smart thing to do. Lion-O then looked at his group, and then back at Angara.

"I have the smartest, the quickest, the strongest, and the craftiest cats on my side; they are all I need to help me stop Mumm-Ra." Said Lion-O.

"I know, start preparing yourselves, because the road ahead of you will not be the easiest." Said Angara.

They went to start thinking of ways to fight Mumm-Ra; Angara was in her office. She was attempting to do some paperwork, but her thoughts kept going to Lion-O and party. She was worried that they wouldn't to do it, but then she remembered something she asked Claudus.

"Are you sure that your son Lion-O will be able to handle this. From what I've seen so far from him. He doesn't wish to be king." Said Angara.

"Don't worry about Lion-O. He will be a good king. He's just trying to enjoy life before all the challenges of being king become his." Said Claudus.

"You do have faith in a cub that is only five, and an older brother that wishes to be king, but can't because of the fact he is not a lion, or even your own blood." Said Angara.

"Let's not visit that again." Said Claudus.

"Who is revisiting what? The topic of whether or not Tygra would stay with your family is done. The decision was made, and the matter is closed. The council agreed that Tygra would be your heir only if you didn't have a lion cub. You did, and Tygra will always remain a prince unless the young prince died. The council will not change the decision for any reason." Said Angara.

"You are very different from the Noble of the North that once was the head of the council of nobles, but I think that is a good thing." Said Claudus.

"I sure hope so, there are those who think someone so young shouldn't be in charge like that." Said Angara.

"And they are fools. Clearly, you are doing a better job than the last noble. Well I know that your staff sure thinks highly of you. You don't treat them like servants, rather like actually cats that deserve respect." Said Claudus.

"I was told when I was a young child that if you treat other cats with kindness, and respect. You are most likely going to get the same from them." Said Angara.

Angara was still thinking about that when one of her maids began to call her name. Angara turned to find Ria there, she looked worried. Angara told her that she was thinking about some things that were said in the past, when she was younger.

"Was there something you needed Ria?" Angara asked.

"Yes, Tia wanted to know if you had any requests for the evening meal." Said Ria.

"You know I do. Tell Tia that we shall have a small banquet to properly send off the king. Tell Tia to not go overboard with it, make it a small casual banquet. She'll know what I mean." Said Angara.

"I will tell her Lady Angara." Said Ria.

"Ria, how are you getting along here?" Angara asked concerned.

"I'm doing well, and Soren loves it here. The other children make him very welcome, and he's told them about his aunt. They said that they didn't care about that. He was their new friend, and the past is the past." Said Ria.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm glad that everything is going well for the two of you." Said Angara.

"Well, I better go tell Tia. And Lady Angara thank you for giving us this chance." Said Ria.

"Don't think anything about it, and yes you better go tell Tia. She tends to get a little cranky if she has to stop her work to find someone that she sent with a request." Said Angara.

Ria bowed, and left the office. She smiled at the thought when she was scolded by Tia, because she had to look for Angara. Angara soon got back to work; hours went by, and when she looked at the time again, it was time for the evening meal. She got up from her desk, and headed for the dining hall to eat. When she got there, Lion-O and the group hadn't arrived yet. She took her seat at the head of the table. Tia walked into the hall with one of the dishes, and seen Angara there.

"My lady, I didn't think that you would be here so soon. I would've sent word when the meal was set." Said Tia.

"Yea, but by then I would've be doing something else, and this is not a dinner I want to miss out on." Said Angara.

"Well I guess you're right, I guess being a little early won't hurt anything." Said Tia.

Tia then went to go get more of the dishes that were done, and waiting to be set. Five minutes had gone by, and they came into the hall.

"What is all of this?" Lion-O asked.

"It's a banquet, I don't have one very often. Sit, and enjoy." Said Angara.

As they took their seats, Tygra asked why she having one now. Angara told him that she felt like it; Panthro knew there was another reason, and asked about it.

"Well I guess it comes down to the fact that I had reservations about Lion-O being king, but after what he did to protect me, and from what I've learned from scouts that I sent to find out information. Lion-O has been doing everything he could to stop Mumm-Ra, and to set things right. You are everything thing your father promised. He said that you would be a great king, and loyal friend. I didn't believe him then, but now I do." Said Angara.

"How well did you know our father?" Lion-O asked.

"I've known him since before the day that Tygra came to him, and your mother." Said Angara.

"You know all about that?" Tygra asked.

"Of course I do." Said Angara.

As everyone ate, there were questions that were asked, and answers given. Soon Tia had come in, and placed a dish in front of everyone. They had seen how Angara's eyes lit up at what was before her. She looked at Tia, and she gave a warm smile.

"These look very delicious." Said Cheetara.

"These are my favorite, they are Spiced Apple Slices. Thank you Tia, so that's why you were having Borin help you pick apples that day." Said Angara.

"Well Lady Angara, I thought this was special occasion." Said Tia.

"Thank you." Said Angara.

When the meal was over with everyone left, except for Angara, and Panthro. He wanted to ask her something about what she told Lion-O and Tygra about knowing their father.

"You didn't tell them about the hand the Council of Nobles had in the matter." Said Panthro.

"Why should they know that Tygra was nearly taken away from Claudus and Leona." Said Angara.

"What made the council allow Queen Leona keep Tygra?" Panthro asked.

"Claudus." Said Angara.

"How did he make you change your minds?" Panthro asked.

"He didn't make us change our minds, he gave us something to think about. Now leave the subject where it belongs, in the past." Said Angara.

Angara got up from the table, and left the hall. Panthro then followed, and then went to find everyone else. Angara then walked into her office to work on some more of the paperwork she had left. Two hours past, and she finished; now she had a lot of free time before she went to bed. The discussion she had with Panthro about Tygra started to creep into her thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28

Angara remembered that she was nine when the whole thing happened.

"To think that subject would ever come up again." Said Angara.

Angara began to remember the whole thing. She was just going to have mid-day meal when a messenger came with an urgent message from King Claudus. She asked about the contents of the message. The messenger said he didn't know; he was just sent to deliver the message, and return to the palace in the Center kingdom. Tia came to get her for the meal when she seen Angara talking with someone. She just waited near the doors, and watched the conversation. Angara took the letter from the messenger, and he bowed. She opened the message, and read what was written there.

"Tell his majesty that I have received the message, and will come as soon as possible." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Merrick.

The messenger left, and Angara turned towards the dining hall. She seen Tia, and told her that she had to travel to the Center kingdom, and she wanted to leave right after mid-day meal. Tia wanted to say something, but thought best to keep it to herself. Angara walked into the hall, and sat down to eat. When she was done, she found her new captain of the guard. She walked to the training grounds, and seen the men that were not on duty, training. She seen Asen standing in the center of a ring of guardsmen with one of the new men. They were fighting with swords when she walked up to the group. When she heard the sword clanging stop, and Asen start to speak, she spoke. Then parted, and bowed; Asen walked closer, and bowed.

"My lady, what can I do for you at this moment?" Asen asked.

"I have to travel to the Center kingdom, and I want to leave as soon as possible. I need a traveling party, can you put one together on short notice?" Angara asked.

"All you need is to ask, my lady. Once you are ready, a traveling party will be ready." Said Asen.

"Very well, I would like to leave in a half hour." Said Angara.

"They will be ready." Said Asen.

Angara then walked back to see how far along the packing was going. She got to her room, and one of the maids was coming out with a bag. Kenna seen Angara walking up to her.

"Lady Angara, Tia sent me to pack a bag for you, and I was just going to take it to the wagon." Said Kenna.

"Thank you for that, please carry on." Said Angara.

The maid bowed, and went on her way. Angara then went into her room, and changed into her traveling clothes. When she was ready, she went down to the foyer. She seen Tia waiting for her. Angara walked up to her, and Tia told her that everything was ready. Angara said thank you, and told her to take care of the palace. Tia had said she would, and Angara then walked out to the traveling party. Asen was standing near the group, and walked up to her when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have gathered some men like you asked, and they are ready to go. I won't be able to go, we have some new guardsmen that need to be trained, and then they still have the two months to spend in the forest." Said Asen.

"That's alright, and I would rather have you handling their training. Not that none of the others couldn't, it just when it comes to the forest, you're the best with handling the forest. Wait I think I forgot to thank you for helping me when I wanted to learn the forest." Said Angara.

"No need to thank me my lady. It's part of my job to help you in whatever you need." Said Asen.

"I do have to thank you." Said Angara.

"Then you are welcome." Said Asen.

Angara then walked over to her beast, and Asen stood nearby as she got on it. He then told the guardsmen with her that they'd better protect her. They all said that they would, and they rode off. Angara said that she wanted to get there just after dark, and the quickest way was the main roads. Bren, who was Asen's younger brother, said that it was not safe for her to go that way. Angara said that she understood his concern, but they had to get there quickly. Bren looked at the other men with them, and then back at Angara. He said alright, and then told the guardsmen to stay alert. They all nodded, and they continued. When it came time for the evening meal they stopped to eat since they were close to where they needed to be. When they were done Angara said they had to get going again. Everyone mounted up again, and they were off. They traveled the last two hours that they had to get to the palace in the Center kingdom. When they got to the gates of the Center kingdom, the guards on duty opened the doors of the gate. They then took their beasts to the stables, and Angara told Bren that she was going to the Nobles entrance, so that she could get some sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Bren said that he'd send a guard with her, and he'd finish helping the stable master put the beasts into stalls. Angara said that would be fine, and Bren called over one of the younger guards that were with them. When the guardsmen came over, Bren told him to escort Lady Angara to her rooms in the palace. The guardsmen said yes sir, and walked over to Angara. She told him to stay close. He said right, and Angara led the way to her rooms in the Center palace. Once she got there, she told the guardsmen that he could return to the others, he was going to say that he had to stay, and watch over her, but he couldn't disobey an order from her; so he bowed, and went to find Bren, Angara then went to bed.

Morning came, and one of Claudus's servants was waiting outside of his room. Claudus and Leona had soon emerged from their room, and seen the servant standing there. Claudus asked what he needed, and the servant had said that Lady Angara, the Noble of the North had arrived just after he went to bed last night. Claudus knew what that meant, since all the Nobles were now there, they were going to be calling for a meeting soon. Claudus told his queen that they should eat, and she asked what if they send someone. Claudus told her that they wouldn't send anyone till the Noble of the North was ready. Leona said that the Noble of the North was just a child; Claudus told her that the Noble of the East was also a child, and added that the Noble of the North was the head of the Council of Nobles, that she was the only one that could call for the meeting. Leona had then asked about the message he sent. He told her that it was just to let them know about them taking in a tiger cub.

"Then why did the Nobles come?" Leona asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out when the meeting is called." Said Claudus.

Just as they finished eating, a servant that serves the Nobles came into the dining hall. Claudus asked if there was anything he needed. The servant said that the Nobles would like to speak to him. Leona was going to get up, but Claudus said that he'd explain everything; he told her that it would take a while. She nodded her head, and she went off to spend the time with Tygra.

Claudus walked into the council chamber, and seen the four noble sitting in the thrones. Even though he was the king, he was nervous. He didn't know how they would take the news that Queen Leona had become attached to the cub, and if she was to give the cub up; it was going to break her heart.

"Your majesty, you sent messages to us about the cub that you've taken in. You know that a Tiger cub can't rule. Only a cub of your blood can rule." Said Angara.

"I know, but we have been unable to have a cub of our own. She has claimed this cub as her own." Said Claudus.

"I am sorry, King Claudus." Said Angara as she was cut off by Claudus.

"I know that this not something that normally happens, but this cub has fulfilled her need for a cub. She's been depressed at the inability to conceive a cub. If you take that cub away from her, I hate to think about what will happen." Said Claudus.

"You know why the Tigers had been banished, right." Said Bengali.

"Yes, but this cub should not be blamed for what the cats of that clan had done. He's far too young to be accused of anything. If you were to take the cub, what will happened to him, no one will want to raise him." Said Claudus.

Angara called for silence, and then looked at each noble in turn; she then looked to Claudus. Angara told Claudus that she and the nobles had to discuss the matter, and they would call him back when a decision was reached. Claudus nodded his ok, and took his leave.

As the Nobles discussed the matter of the young tiger cub, Claudus went in search of his wife. He found her with Tygra in the courtyard. When Leona seen him, she quickly asked about what the council said. He told her that they were going to discuss the matter, and let them know the final decision when they were done. Leona asked him if they'd make them give up Tygra. He said that he didn't know, but they would find out when the council was done.

"Angara, King Claudus does make a point. The cub will have no one." Said the South Noble.

"If we allow them to keep the cub, what would happen if they eventually have a cub of their own?" the West Noble asked.

"I have a solution." Said Angara.

"And what kind of solution is that, sister?" Bengali asked.

Angara told them of the solution, and they all thought it over. They knew that it was the best way, and it allowed the cub to stay with the King and Queen. The guard that was outside of the council chamber was called inside, and told to tell King Claudus that the council reached a conclusion. He was to also tell Claudus that his presence was requested. The guard bowed, and left to find the king.

He found the king in the courtyard with the queen. Claudus was holding the sleep Tygra in his arms, Leona was picking some flowers for Tygra's nursery. The guard soon came into view of Claudus, and he asked if there was anything he needed. The guard told him that the council had reached a decision, and his presence was requested. Claudus looked to Leona, and she looked worried. She came over, and took Tygra from Claudus. He told Leona to have faith, and he would be back as soon as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

Claudus was just outside of the council chamber, the guards opened the door, and Claudus walked in. He walked to the center, and before the council could speak, Claudus started to explain about how happy the cub has made Queen Leona. Before he could get too far with that, Angara raised her hand for him to be quiet.

"King Claudus, we have discussed this matter very carefully." Said Angara.

"And, what is the council's decision?" Claudus asked.

"You may keep the tiger cub, but we would still like to see a lion cub born to one day rule." Said Angara.

"What about Tygra?" Claudus asked.

"Only if he is the last option to us. He will be an heir to you till a cub of your own is born, then he'll be just a prince. He will rule only if a blood heir passes away. Is that understood?" Angara asked.

"Completely, thank you." Said Claudus.

"You are welcome. Now you may leave in order to tell your Queen of the news. And I declare this council meeting over." Said Angara.

Claudus left, and soon the council also left the chamber. A knocking came to her office door. She told them to come in.

"My Lady, it's late don't you wish to get some sleep?" Tia asked.

"Yes, thank you Tia." Said Angara.

Angara got up from her desk, and went to leave her office. Tia stopped her for a moment, she asked if there was anything wrong. Angara turned towards her most trusted friend, and told her that with everything that has happened so far, she was remembering some things that happened in the past. Tia asked if she would be alright, Angara said that she would be fine. When Angara got to the door, she said that once the peace is restored to Thundera, then maybe everything would get back to something like normal. Tia agreed, and said good-night to Angara. She followed Angara out; Angara went to go to bed, and Tia went to finish her duties before she went to bed.

Angara reached her door, and went inside. She got ready for bed, and once in bed, she fell asleep from being very tired. When morning came, she heard someone moving about her room. She opened an eye, and seen Tia and Ria moving around. She sat up, and Tia told her that the bath was ready. Angara looked at Ria who was pouring in the last bucket of warm water. She seen that Angara was awake, and bowed. Ria said that she had to get the buckets back to the kitchen before the cook had a fit about not having any buckets. Angara smiled, and thanked Ria for helping Tia prepare the bath. Ria said that it was no problem, and took her leave.

Tia then walked into Angara's closet, and while Angara was getting into the bath, chose a gown for Angara to ware. Angara was just about done when Tia came out of her closet. Tia laid the gown on the bed, and went over to wash Angara's hair. As Tia took some soap, and began to wash her hair.

"Tia do you remember when we first met?" Angara asked.

"Yes, I do." Said Tia.

"What was your first impression of me when you saw me for the first time?" Angara asked.

"I thought. How could this child be the next Noble of the North; I just couldn't believe it. I did want to know why she would pick a young child to be the next Noble." Said Tia.

"What made you change your mind about me?" Angara asked.

"The way you handled yourself. But on the day Tobin died, I realized why the Noble chose someone so young." Said Tia.

"And why was that?" Angara asked.

"Because she wanted to have the power, but none of the responsibility of the office." Said Tia.

"Then why would my brother be chosen as well?" Angara asked.

"I think it was because he too wanted to move on with his life, and couldn't do that while being the Noble. But that man had more respect that our Noble did. But I think that he wanted to spend the rest of his days spending it with his family, and grandchildren." Said Tia.

"Sounds reasonable. So when he heard about me being chosen, he must have known that I had a twin brother that would be perfect for him to choose." Said Angara.

"I believe that would be the case." Said Tia.

Tia then grabbed the pitcher of hot water that was nearby, and poured it over Angara's head. When Angara was done, she got out of the water, dried off, and got dressed in the gown that Tia chose for her. She then thanked Tia, and left her room. She made her way to where the Thunder tank was getting ready to leave. When she came to the door way she seen Lord Lion-O standing with the others. Tyrell, Theo, Robar, Biron, Sandra, Lorna, Jana, and Seymour were saying their good-bye's to Lion-O and the others. When Lion-O caught sight of Angara in the doorway, he turned to face her. Her staff bowed, and went to do their duties.


	31. Chapter 31

Angara walked over to Lord Lion-O and the others.

"Thank you for the supplies." Said Lion-O.

"Not a problem, remember be safe, but defeat Mumm-Ra. And I have faith in you, and the others; you all can do this. Bring back the peace that every cat wishes for." Said Angara.

"We will, and don't worry we won't let anything happen to Lion-O." said Tygra.

"I have faith in you to keep your word." Said Angara.

"You know I have to be honest, I almost thought that you wouldn't see us off." Said Lion-O.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't exactly act friendly when we first met, but there are things I see in you that your father had when he was king." Said Angara.

"Really, like what?" Lion-O asked.

"Putting yourself in harm's way to protect others you care about. That showed me that you are not afraid of what the danger is; in fact the greater the danger, the more you are willing to protect them." Said Angara.

"Thank you." Said Lion-O.

Panthro then came up to Lion-O, and told him that everything was ready. Lion-O said ok, and then turned back to Angara, and told her that they had to get going. Angara said alright, and wished them luck on their journey. She watched as they all got into the Thunder tank, and drove off. Angara then went back inside her palace. While Lion-O and the others were off to find Mumm-Ra, life around the kingdoms went on.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months; she was still very curious about how they were doing. Two months went by, and there was word; one of her scouts had told her that all repairs had be completed in the Center Kingdom. She was pleased at that, but she still wanted to know how their search was going for Mumm-Ra. Her scout could see the thoughts going through her head. He then volunteered to find out information on the king and his friends. She was close to saying yes, but she told him that his family most likely misses him. He bowed, and excused himself.

When the fourth month rolled around, one of her many scouts had come to her with news that he found. She asked about the news that he found out. He told her that Mumm-Ra had been defeated, and Lord Lion-O and his party were on their way to the Center kingdom to reclaim his throne. She thanked him for the news, and told him to spend time with his family. He bowed, and left the room; Angara was in her office when that news came to her, she had then sat at her desk, and began to write three messages. When she was done, she went to find her messengers. She found them looking in on their beasts; she told them that she had messages that needed to be delivered. They said that they could be ready in minutes, and she gave three of them messages. They got their beasts ready, and they rode off. She then went in search of Tyrell.

She found him headed to the training grounds. Angara called out to him, and got his attention. When he approached her, he asked if there was anything she needed. She told him that she was going to need a traveling party; she knew what he was thinking, and added that she was going to need him here, and that there were new guardsmen that needed to be trained. He agreed, and said that he would have a party of eight men ready in no time. She thanked him, and told him that she was going to be in the Center kingdom for a couple of weeks. He said that he would inform the men that would be going. Angara then went off to tell Tia that she was going to need a bag to be pack for a couple of weeks. Once everything was set, she went to get changed into her traveling outfit. By the time she was changed, Tia was just about done with packing a bag for her. Once everything was finished, she was ready to go. Tia, and Tyrell were standing nearby to hear any orders that Angara had for them. Once she was mounted on her beast, she told them to look after things while she was away. They said that they would, and Angara had then headed out with her traveling party.

Things were changing, which wasn't a bad thing. It only took half a day, but they made it to the Center kingdom. The guards that she had put in the Center kingdom's palace greeted her, they told her that the king and friends returned just the day before.

"I overheard them say that they were surprised that someone had repaired the palace while they were gone." Said Corbin.

"I see, would you help them put the beasts into the stable, and Theo would you escort me up to the Nobles residences?" Angara asked.

"Not a problem my lady." Said Theo.

While Corbin helped with the beasts, Theo took her bag, and escorted her up to her residence in the palace. Theo was amazed at how different the Center palace was to the one in the North. Once she was in her residence, one of the maids that worked within the residence, took her bag, and went to put it away. Theo went back to the other guards to get them settled in the bunks in the barracks. By the time evening meal came around, she sent word that she was at the palace. She knew that Lion-O was going to want to speak with her about how things would go from there. The servant that she sent word with, soon returned with a request from Lion-O. He wanted to meet with her. She sent word back that she would enjoy it if he joined her for the evening meal. The servant bowed, and left her residence. When the servant returned that time, Lion-O was with him.


	32. Chapter 32

Lion-O had walked over to her, and she bowed.

"It's good to see you again Lady Angara." Said Lion-O.

"It is good to see you as well. Congratulations on your victory against Mumm-Ra. But you must also remember that at any time anything can go wrong." Said Angara.

"Yea, I know. And I will not let that stop me from taking care of the people of Thundera." Said Lion-O.

"That is the attitude that you need to have in order to succeed." Said Angara.

The chief maid came into the room, and told them that the meal was ready. Angara then asked him to follow her, as they were walking to the dining hall, Lion-O said that he's never seen the part of the palace they were in before.

"That would be because, only the Nobles are allowed to be in this part of the palace. That is unless they are the servants that work within the residences. That is unless they are invited in." said Angara.

"So that is why whenever Tygra and I came this way we were always shoed away." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, don't ask me why, it was that way when I was chosen." Said Angara.

They soon entered the dining hall, and sat down. Once they began eating, Angara had then asked him what kind of a coronation he would like. Lion-O looked at her with confusion, and Angara said that he is the king in name, but he needed to be crowned king. He asked what made the difference, and she said that the Nobles give their blessings to the king. Then she would place the crown on his head. He thought about it, and knew that she was right. So he said that simple was just fine with him, Angara smiled, and Lion-O asked what was amusing to her. She said that she thought he'd want something big, but he said that he wasn't that kind of cat.

"So when will it be done?" Lion-O asked.

"Well, we have to wait till the other three Nobles arrive, and then maybe in two weeks after that." Said Angara.

"I know that with you handling this everything will be fine." Said Lion-O.

"You have faith in me to do this?" Angara asked.

"Yes, I have faith in you, like you have faith in me." Said Lion-O.

After they were done eating, Lion-O said that he wanted to meet with the others before he went to bed. Angara said that she would send word when the other Nobles arrived. He thanked her, and then took his leave. Angara watched him leave, and knew that he was going to be a good king; maybe he will even be a better ruler than his father. But only time will tell. She got up from the table, and went to get ready for bed.

Morning came, and when she woke up, one of the maids said that the three other Nobles had arrived. Angara asked when, and the maid said ten minutes ago. She got up, dressed, and went to greet the others. Angara walked into the courtyard, and there were the three she was hopping to see.

"Hello, sister." Said Bengali.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Said Angara.

"So, I would like to know; how did you know that Lion-O won his battle against Mumm-Ra?" Lynx-O asked.

"Please, I have several scouts that seek the information that I need to know. They found the information, and brought it back to me." Said Angara.

"You seem to be able to know anything at any time; how is that?" Pumyra asked.

"That is something I shall keep to myself. Now, what we need to do is plan the coronation for Lion-O." said Angara.

They just shook their heads at how Angara was acting. She was Angara, but it seemed that with all the burden of ruling over four kingdoms taken off her shoulders, she relaxed some. Now also Lion-O had proved that he was going the king his father said he was, that was also some worry that was taken off her shoulders. Everything was settling down, and peace was starting to spread across the land. Soon one of the male servants came to inform them that the morning meal was ready, Angara had then asked him to deliver a message to the king for her. He said that he would, and she told him to tell Lord Lion-O that the other three Nobles had arrived. She also told him to tell Lion-O that they would start planning the coronation right away. The servant bowed, and left the courtyard. Angara then turned, and headed for the dining hall to have something to eat. Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O couldn't believe their ears, but Bengali said that Angara had always been a strange cat, even when she was younger. Pumrya asked if Angara was ever normal. Bengali thought about it, and said that she always had a unique way of doing things. Lynx-O then said that the uniqueness is most likely they reason she was able to handle all that responsibility, Bengali commented that Angara has always been the one that took on the most responsibility when they were children before they were chosen.


	33. Chapter 33

They followed Angara to have the morning meal. While they were eating, they started to plan the coronation. As everything was being planned, Lion-O was starting to worry about if he could do this. He was wondering what kind of king he would be. During all that worry, time was going on as normal, and before they knew it two weeks had past.

The morning of the coronation came; when Lion-O woke up that morning, he was very nervous. He didn't know if he could do this. Being king was a big step, and the responsibility was great. Could he be responsible for all cat kind, and could he still have a somewhat normal life. He heard someone come into his room, and soon Tygra was standing over him. Tygra crossed his arms, and just looked at him.

"Are you going to get up brother? You have a very big day today, and you're still in bed." Said Tygra.

"Yea, so." Said Lion-O.

"Come on little brother, it's time to get up, and be crowned king." Said Tygra as he came around to the other side of Lion-O's bed.

"Tygra I don't know if I can do this. I know that it's what I have to become, and I don't know if I can do it." Said Lion-O.

"You can do this. The Nobles believe in you, the others believe in you, and most of all I believe in you. I know that I had not supported you in the beginning when this all started, but now after seeing all that you've done. I stand behind you all the way, don't doubt yourself, you'll be a great king." Said Tygra.

Lion-O got up, and looked his brother in the eye; he thanked Tygra for believing in him. He then went to get ready. In the other side of the palace, the Nobles were getting ready as well. During the long morning, they ate, and got back to getting ready. It was only two hours before the mid-day meal when finally Lion-O and Tygra made their way to the throne room. Once outside the door, Tygra put a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze; as to say that he could do this. Tygra said that he had to go inside, and stand with the others, Lion-O said that he'd see him soon.

Once Tygra was inside, Lion-O drew in a deep breath, and let it out. He looked at the two guards at the doors, and nodded to them to open the door. When the doors opened, Lion-O walked in, he had walked down the row created by those who were attending. His focus was on Angara who was standing in front of him, next to the circlet that she was going to put on his head. When he reached her, he stopped, and looked into her eyes. Angara then took the circlet, and held it over Lion-O's head, and then began to speak.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the cats of Thundera with justice and mercy as long as you shall rule?" Angara asked.

"Yes, I do swear." Said Lion-O.

Angara then placed the circlet on Lion-O's head.

"By the power of the Nobles, we now crown you King Lion-O, of Thundera." said Angara.

The entire room bowed, and now Lion-O couldn't believe that he made it through without any problems. But now he had a bigger worry clouding his mind. What kind of a king was he going to be. Soon the party that began after, and he put on a smile. He made it seem like he was having a good time, but Angara could tell that he was acting.

"The king seems to be enjoying himself." Said Bengali.

"I agree, he's going to be a good king. I just know it, because he's good at heart. What do you think Angara?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't know." Said Angara.

"What's the matter Angara?" Lynx-O asked.

"He seems to be having a good time, but I think that it's just there so that no one else knows." Said Angara.

When the party died down, Lion-O slipped away into one of the nearby courtyards. He was sitting on one of the benches, holding the circlet in his hands. Then he muttered "Dad I could use your help right about now", Angara heard that, and came out of the shadows.

"What could your father do right now? You're the king, all he could do is say to listen to your heart, and use your head." Said Angara.

"I guess that's something he'd say." Said Lion-O.

"Look, I thought the same thing at one point.

"You did." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, then someone told me that, we're just drops of water in a vast pond. It's what you do with the ripples that define you. If you are good, others will see you as a good cat. Then that flows on down to those below you." Said Angara.

"Who told you that?" Lion-O asked.

"Tia." Said Angara as she stood up.

Then she told him to remember who he was, and nothing would bring him down. He then told Angara that he would remember, and he would also remember what she told him. He was going to be a great king, but then asked about a time that he would need advice about something. She smiled, and told him that he had some good friends, and a great brother that could lend that to him when he needs it. Angara then bowed, and went to leave the courtyard. He knew that he now could do this, and he was going to make everyone proud of him, even his parents. Lion-O then also left the courtyard, and headed for his room.


End file.
